Sueños y anhelos
by April991
Summary: Si Andrés y Mónica se hubiesen reencontrado antes de que éste volviese a ver a Aimée en la capital, ¿cómo habría afectado este hecho a la historia conocida? ¿Los sentimientos de Andrés por Mónica podrían haber sido diferentes?
1. Prólogo

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _También_ _la estoy publicando en: "Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje". En proceso._

 _ **NOTA** : Estoy acostumbrada a poner los pensamientos de otra forma pero no hay manera de poner algunos símbolos. Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

Una muchacha de tez inmaculada y ojos ausentes contemplaba el agua golpeando las regias rocas. Hacía tan solo unas semanas se encontraba tan feliz, llena de ilusiones y promesas de un futuro conocido, dichoso y confortable. Contemplaba ese mar, fiel reflejo de sus ojos y su alma: azul, oscuro, turbio, embravecido… ¿iracundo?, ¿sería posible? Ella nunca se había sentido así, esos sentimientos no solían dominarla. Absorta, con el cuerpo rígido, los puños cerrados y una mueca en el rostro, sintió como una mano áspera y fuerte la sujetaba del brazo, tirando de ella hasta hacerla voltear.

 _¡Esos ojos burlones! Aunque ahora no veo ironía en ellos, ¿eso que noto es preocupación?_


	2. El primer encuentro

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _También_ _la estoy publicando en: "Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje". En proceso._

 _ **NOTA** : Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

* * *

 _ **Unos meses antes**_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

Mónica se encontraba exultante, sus ojos brillaban, inocentes y confiados. Sus pies se hundían en la arena caliente, en menos de un instante le pidieron un respiro, un refrescante y espumoso alivio. Levantando levemente su vestido, daba cortos y pausados pasos a lo largo de la orilla. Desde niña disfrutaba sintiendo la suave brisa marina acariciar su cara, algo por lo que su madre la regañaba en algunas ocasiones. Sus pensamientos volaron, como solía ocurrir con mucha frecuencia, pensando en ese reencuentro tan soñado, el momento en el que por fin volvería a ver a su prometido, Andrés Alcázar y Valle. Pronto regresaría a San Pedro, después de tantos años, y no podía dejar de pensar en él, tan caballeroso, elegante, correcto… tal y como su madrina lo describía: el ideal.

Ella seguía con esa danza suave, delicada, casi imperceptible, con la mirada fija en sus pies saltarines, hasta que entre el vaivén de las olas percibió unas piernas morenas, torneadas, que pertenecían a ¡un hombre! Levantó rápidamente la mirada y al ver esos ojos, enrojeció, sintió el ardor en sus mejillas.

 _¿Por qué me mira así? ¡Esos ojos! ¿Se burla? ¿Y esa media sonrisa? ¿Son verdes…? Huele como la misma brisa, a sal ¡Mónica! ¿Cuánto lo llevas mirando? ¡Basta! ¡Apártate!,_ pensó, agitada.

La muchacha desvió la mirada al suelo, alterada y aturdida, con el corazón tronando en su pecho. Se disculpó casi en un susurro y huyó despavorida.

\- Dis-cul-pe.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita - le contestó con sorna.

Mónica se volvió, sin dejar de andar, encontrándose de nuevo con esa mirada divertida. Se giró y avanzó rápidamente hacia su casa, intentando olvidar ese fortuito, breve e intenso encuentro. La muchacha no pudo deshacerse de esa extraña e inexplicable sensación, que la acompañaría el resto del día. No pudo ser consiente hasta qué punto el destino de ese hombre y el de ella estaban ligados, si es posible hablar de un destino, suerte o fatalidad.

Juan

Los rayos del sol vespertino, centelleantes, se vertían por el suelo de La Palapa. Un joven pirata de mirada inescrutable, observaba distraídamente el horizonte, ese que se encontraría alcanzando unos días después. Se concentró en los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa, entre sus manos, mapas de navegación, planes a medio construir. Su vida era simple, algo peligrosa también, sin ese futuro agradable y apacible tan deseado por la mayoría, ¿y por él? Poco le gustaba pensar en ello, esa opción le fue arrebatada hacía muchos años. Desde su nacimiento fue marcado por los pecados de otros, eso a los que otros llaman pecar. Fue un niño sin infancia, sin nombre, pues ya se sabe que para un mundo cargado de convenciones, arcaico, el nombre propio poco vale, es el apellido heredado de otros lo que da identidad y posibilidades. Por eso él, aunque sin resignarse, apartaba ese pensamiento de su mente. No era un hombre dado a fantasear, además antes de atreverse a soñar con un futuro ideal, debía tejer su venganza. Era solo un sentimiento, no sabía aún como recuperar todo eso que le habían arrebatado, pero ellos lo temerían, lo respetarían y él disfrutaría viéndolos bullir de rabia.

Juan dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada al mar. El calor era bastante intenso o ¿era esa ira que lo consumía la que lo tenía así? Decidió descender a la playa, necesitaba nadar. En la orilla, se despojó de la mayoría de su ropa y se sumergió en el tibio mar. La olas eran sutiles, ronroneantes y conciliadoras. Entre brazada y brazada, cargadas de una furia desmedida, poco a poco logró calmarse. Las olas con su leve baile consiguieron restablecer la calma a su ser, aunque él sabía que esta no duraría mucho. Ya en la orilla, de pie se colocó su camisa blanca, sin abotonar; el viento la mecía a un ritmo irregular junto a sus rebeldes cabellos.

En esta postura, indiferente, distraída, pero a la vez desafiante, permaneció durante unos minutos intentando leer el nombre del barco que surcaba el mar a bastante distancia de allí. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió movimiento y se volvió. La vio, con su melena rubia, luminosa, a medio recoger, pero perfectamente peinada. Se la veía tan feliz e inocente. Permanecía con la mirada baja, sin advertir su presencia, hasta que se encontró a un metro de él. Juan sintió como la muchacha se ponía tensa y al encontrarse con sus ojos percibió, ¿qué percibió?

 _Es hermosa. N_ o pudo evitar que sus labios se tornaran en una media sonrisa. _¿Eso que veo en sus ojos es inquietud o hay algo más? ¿Su piel será tan suave como parece?_

Ella salió huyendo y a él le apenó no poder seguir con ese cruce de miradas. Siguió observando cómo se marchaba y se giraba un segundo para mirarlo.

 _Parece un ángel, un hermoso e inocente ángel._ Seguía con la sonrisa puesta, aún tiempo después de que ella desapareciera, cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente, _¿sería una ensoñación?_


	3. El no-reencuentro

_**Advertencia**_ _: Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _ **NOTA**_ _: Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

 _Misma línea temporal que en el anterior capítulo._

* * *

 **Ciudad de México**

Aimée

Se escuchaba una suave música, producida por el dulce piar de una bandada de pájaros que surcaba el cielo. Los invitados de una pequeña y sofisticada fiesta charlaban distraídamente, sin premura, alegres, disfrutando del cálido clima. Una gran mesa, bajo la sombra de un árbol, coronada por un hermoso arreglo florar, invitaba a disfrutar de numerosos víveres: piñas tropicales, uvas, plátanos, dulces y un sinfín de manjares. Una muchacha encargada del servicio, callada e invisible, iba ofreciendo a los invitados pastelitos hasta llegar a un grupo de señoritas. De entre todas ellas destacaba una joven, coqueta, hermosa, algunos dirían que hasta frívola.

\- ¡Claro que hay que coquetear! Una mirada por acá, una levantadita de falda.

\- ¡Ay Aimée, si te oyera mi mamá! – le recriminó la muchacha sentada a su lado. Se trataba de su prima Dolores.

\- ¡Le diría que me picó una hormiga!

\- Miren quién está allí. Es Alberto – apuntó la tercera señorita.

\- ¿Quién es el que está con él? – La mirada y voz de Aimée mostraban interés.

\- Es Andrés Alcázar y Valle

\- ¿Andrés?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Su mamá y la mía son primas, está comprometido con mi hermana, Mónica. – El desdén impregnaba sus palabras.

La prima de Aimée y su amiga comenzaron una intensa plática, a raíz de este descubrimiento, pero Aimée se sumergió en sus pensamientos, sin prestar demasiada atención. Pensaba en su hermana y en la suerte de ésta; tenía la vida resuelta, estaba prometida con ese hombre, ¡con un Alcázar!: estudioso, distinguido, respetado… con una buena posición y dinero. _¿Por qué razón mi hermana y no yo? ¿Por qué? A mí me tocó la peor parte, tuve que alejarse de mi madre, de San Pedro. Aunque mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, ¿cómo habría sido mi vida en ese odioso y diminuto pueblo? En eso salí ganando. Pero me merezco alguien como Andrés, ¿o me lo merezco a él?_ Esbozó una sonrisa y siguió ensimismada. _Ay Aimée, ¡qué cosas tienes! La dote, ¡maldita dote!_ Ese era el mayor de sus problemas, no tenía dinero que ofrecer y, por tanto, no se la consideraba un buen partido. Era hermosa, lo sabía de sobra, pero no era suficiente para la mayoría de los hombres con los que no le importaría desposarse. Era una condesa, de apellido noble, al menos le quedaba eso.

Volvió a fijarse en Andrés, se encontraba a bastante distancia pero podría ver sus rasgos, aunque su rostro se veía algo difuminado. _Es apuesto_ , pensó. Entonces vio como Alberto la observaba y seguidamente Andrés. Ella no desviaba la mirada, coqueta.

\- ¡Oh vienen hacia aquí! – se sorprendió su amiga.

Aimée no se sorprendió, por supuesto, no esperaba otra cosa.

Andrés

En la misma fiesta, al otro lado del jardín, dos amigos se ponían al día sobre sus respectivas vidas. Andrés, aunque externamente parecía sosegado, transmitía seguridad y elegancia, por dentro estaba agitado, incluso nervioso por estar de vuelta. En unos días volvería a San Pedro, vería de nuevo a su madre y se pondría al frente de la hacienda de su familia: Campo Real. Echaba muchísimo de menos su hogar, sin duda, el lugar al que sentía pertenecer. Además, tenía una deuda pendiente, una promesa sin cumplir, hecha hacía más de quince años.

Tomó un refrigerio que le ofrecía una muchacha del servicio, necesitaba hidratarse. Escuchaba atentamente a Alberto hablar de sus problemas, sus finanzas, no tenía _ni un maldito peso_ , según sus propias palabras. Buscaba casarse con una mujer rica, que poseyera una buena dote, que lo salvase de esa situación. Ese era el tema favorito de su amigo, las mujeres.

\- Es la más coqueta de todas, sensual, vibrante. – Alberto soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Caray, qué entusiasmo.

\- Me fascina.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

\- Aimée de Altamira.

\- ¿Altamira?

\- Sí, ¿la conoces?

\- Creo que es la hija de mi tía Catalina. No la veo desde que era una niña, según recuerdo la enviaron a la capital siendo bastante pequeña.

\- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! – dijo su amigo, con voz socarrona –. ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? Sería un tierno reencuentro.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se disponían a ir al encuentro de la joven que los observaba atenta, sentada junto a dos muchachas más. Alberto le adelanto, con esa desenvoltura tan característica en él. Desde esa distancia, Andrés comenzaba a percibir el rostro de Aimée, pero antes de captar los detalles de sus rasgos fue interrumpido por una voz conocida que le reclama atención.

\- ¡Señor Alcázar! ¿Es usted? ¡Cuánto tiempo! - Andrés sonrió a ese viejo conocido y se volteó para disculparse con Alberto.

 _Es una lástima, su rostro se intuía hermoso_. Se dirigió hacia su interlocutor que lo esperaba impaciente, entre palabras de afecto y apretones de mano, entraron dentro de la casa.

Aimée

Aimée quedó descompuesta, con la sonrisa congelada en la cara, mirando hacia la puerta por la que él había salido. Alberto comenzó a hablarles, zalamero.

\- Señoritas

\- Hola, Alberto – su prima respondió al saludo.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Aimée seguía sin encajar lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Alberto? – logró preguntar, sin que se le notará su decepción.

\- Un accidente de cacería

\- Qué bueno que viniste – dijo, pero sus pensamientos fueron, _ojalá no hubiese sido solo._

\- Cómo iba a faltar, aquí estás las mujeres más bellas de México. Es una lástima, un amigo mío quería conocerlas, pero ¡me lo han robado!

\- Sí, una pena… - _que corregiré en algún momento,_ pensó. Desde ese momento dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de Alberto, con sus dedos moldeaba los rizos que colgaban sobre su frente, un gesto que repetía frecuentemente.


	4. Choque fortuito

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _ **NOTA** : Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

 _Misma línea temporal._

* * *

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

El dulce aroma de bollos recién horneados inundaba la cocina y se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, extendiéndose así al salón, donde Mónica pulcramente arreglada bordaba distraídamente. El susurro de los pájaros, el traqueteo lejano en la cocina, los pasos de su madre en el piso superior, arrullaban sus pensamientos. Estos no estaban centrados en un objetivo concreto, divagaban de aquí para allá sin centrarse. Una maraña de ideas, recuerdos y tareas por concretar. Iban desde la minúscula mancha en el suelo al lado de su zapato, que intentaba ignorar sin éxito, hasta la evocación de una camisa blanca ondeando al viento.

\- ¡Ay! – se lamentó la muchacha –. Hoy no tengo la cabeza para esto. – Apartó la labor a un lado, dejándola sobre el sofá.

Mónica recordó que necesitaba mantener una conversación con su madre, ya que sabía de la visita de ésta a Campo Real. Sabía que traía noticias de Andrés y esta certeza hizo que su rostro se iluminase con una amplia sonrisa. Ayer por la tarde quiso hablar con ella, después de regresar de su paseo por la playa, pero una de sus habituales jaquecas la indispuso desde su llegada, y Mónica se quedó sin noticias de su prometido. _Salitre._ A su mente volvió la imagen del rostro moreno de ese hombre y la disipó concentrando su atención en la dichosa mancha que amenazaba con hacerla perder la razón. _Maldita indiscreta._ Se levantó dispuesta a aniquilarla.

\- Mónica. Buenos días, hija. – Catalina bajó despacio las escaleras.

\- Mamá, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? – le preguntó, acercándose al pie de las escaleras y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Mucho mejor que ayer. – Ambas, ya juntas, se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor, donde el desayuno estaba servido.

\- Gracias, Lupe – comentaron al unísono antes de abandonarse a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida.

Mónica esperó a saciar su apetito, aguantando sus ganas de obtener información. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, pues su madre le contó sin necesidad de pregunta alguna. A Catalina se la veía relajada con muchas ganas de platicar acerca de los nuevos acontecimientos.

\- Tu madrina va hoy mismo a la capital.

\- ¿Cómo, _así_? – preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

\- Ha llegado una carta de la capital, de puño y letra de Andrés. Regresó hace unos días. Tu tía, cómo puedes imaginar, no cabe en sí de gozo y marcha ya mismo para reencontrarse con él

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha. Estaba feliz, pero esa sensación nueva que recorría su cuerpo, ese estremecimiento, era similar al miedo. Llevaba anhelando ese momento desde la última vez que vio a su prometido, hacía más de 7 años. Ella había cambiado tanto desde aquel entonces, ya no era una niña. Si bien nunca recibió carta de su primo, su madrina se había encargado de darle las noticias pertinentes y de ofrecerle las palabras que éste le dedicaba en cada uno de sus escritos, que según ella no eran pocas. _Aunque, ¿no es extraño que nunca me haya escrito? ¿Habrá algo mal en todo esto? Desechó ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó a su mente. Si fuera así no me dedicaría esas palabras tan bonitas en las cartas enviadas a su madre, ¿no? Así es, todo anda bien._

Después de todo ese monólogo interior, que ocupó poco menos de un par de segundos, Mónica ya libre de recelos mostró su mejor sonrisa. No una sonrisa hueca, sino una muestra sincera de su anhelante corazón.

\- Tu madrina no comentó mucho, debemos esperar a su regreso para saber algo más.

\- ¿Mamá no crees que vendrá directamente con ella?

\- Podría ser, pero no lo creo. Ya sabes, tendrá que arreglarlo todo antes de volver a San Pedro, o quizás tenga temas que tratar en la capital.

\- Podría ser. – Inexplicablemente, Mónica respiró más tranquila. _Dios mío, ¿qué me pasa? Me alegra y me aterra al mismo tiempo. Quiero verlo, quiero compartir mi vida con él. Entonces ¿por qué esta sensación?_ Nervios eso pensó y se convenció. _Tiene sentido._

Sin embargo, muchos dirían que "eso" se parecía más a un presagio de lo que se avecinaba, que a unos simples nervios de enamorada. Llámese intuición o presentimiento; Mónica se equivocaba al desechar esas preguntas tan racionales, conformándose con sus propias excusas, sustentadas en una fantasía ideada y alimentadas por otros. Poco podía imaginar ella sobre lo que sería de su vida un año más tarde, pero su camino y el de Andrés estaban enmarañados junto con el de dos almas más, no tan desconocidas para ellos.

\- Disculpa mamá, se me quitaron las ganas de comer.

\- Hija, él volverá. ¿No es lo que llevamos deseando tanto tiempo?

\- Sí- la muchacha no mentía, llevaba años soñando con ese momento.

\- Son nervios, sólo eso

\- Mi niña, eso es normal. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el salón. Tengo otra noticia que darte.

\- ¿Otra? – La sorpresa se le veía en la cara. Ambas sentadas, una al lado de la otra, en el sofá entraron en confidencias.

\- Es sobre tu hermana. Ayer a la tarde llego una carta suya donde dice que vendrá de visita en unas semanas.

\- ¿De veras? Oh, mama. La echo tanto en falta.

\- Yo también, hija. Me gustaría pedirle que se quede en San Pedro, sé que en la capital tiene más posibilidades de encontrar esposo, pero este es su lugar.

El sonido de unos nudillos interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres, alguien golpeaba la puerta. Mónica, al no ver a Lupe en la estancia, fue a la entrada a ver de quién se trataba.

\- Buenos días, Mónica.

\- Buenos días, Madre. ¿Usted por aquí? ¿Qué hora es? Quedé de ver a Fray Domingo...

\- Ya sé - dijo la monjita, con ese tono amable característico de ella -. No te apures, vine a buscarte para que nos acompañes, a las hermanas y a mí, al mercado. También debemos atender unos asuntos. De regreso, acudes a la cita con Fray Domingo - hizo una pequeña pausa -. Por supuesto, si no tienes algún asunto que atender.

\- No, Madre. Mejor que vaya con usted.

\- Claro. – Mónica la miró alegremente, se despidió de su madre y se fue con las monjitas. _A qué se refería con "debemos atender unos asuntos._

Mónica adoraba pasear por las calles de San Pedro cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar tibiamente el empedrado. Las hojas de los arboles jugaban con ellos creando imágenes en el suelo, aún húmedo. Niños, pícaros y madrugadores, deambulaban por las calles, algunos de camino a recibir clases, otros, con menos fortuna, a trabajar. Las tiendas habrían sus puertas y el pueblo resurgía de las sombras, dando la cara a un nuevo día.

\- Madre, ¿qué asunto quería tratar...?

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo, querida - la interrumpió por segunda vez en el día, aunque sin perder su gracia y simpatía.

\- A veces soy impaciente, disculpe.

\- Lo sé, niña. Te conozco desde que no medías más de esto – con sus manos señaló una distancia desde el aire hasta el suelo, de poco menos de un metro. Ambas rieron -. Aunque en general, la paciencia suele ser una de tus virtudes.

A la altura del mercado, un niño temeroso corría sin mirar de frente, detrás de él un hombre del tamaño de un oso gigante lo perseguía e insultaba. La pobre criatura desorientada fue a chocar con Mónica, cayendo ambos al suelo. La muchacha se levantó en cuanto pudo, ayudó al niño a incorporarse y lo sujetó con suavidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente.

Él no respondió, al recuperarse del choque, su atención se centró nuevamente en su perseguidor e intentó huir. No le fue posible, pues las manos de Mónica lo agarraban y le impedían salir corriendo.

\- Tranquilízate, chiquito. – El niño, aun forcejeando, se relajó un poco. Las monjitas al lado de ellos, observaban la escena listas para interceder. Sin embargo, no eran las únicas pendientes de este suceso. Un par de ojos curiosos, a unos de metros de allí, los contemplaban.

Mónica se irguió, con el mentón elevado y la mirada decidida, esperando a que ese hombre grosero los alcanzase. Aunque le temblaban las piernas y posiblemente la voz, en cuanto hablase, pensaba plantarle cara. ¿Qué podría haber hecho esa pobre criatura para merecer esos insultos? _No creo que nada lo justifique._


	5. El segundo encuentro

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones. _

_**NOTA** : Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

 _Misma línea temporal._

* * *

 **San Pedro**

Juan.

 _Es ella. Entonces debió de ser real._ A ese pensamiento pudo seguirle una carcajada, pero ésta murió en sus labios antes de nacer. Estaba demasiado quieto, observando y analizándola. Miraba como se acercaba al mercado, hacia donde se encontraba él departiendo con uno de sus hombres. La conversación pasó a ser un monólogo, porque él ya no participaba. Su cuerpo había aprendido con los años a aparentar cierto grado de alerta que simulaba atención, esto le daba ventaja a sus pensamientos, pudiendo ser libres sin que otros se percatasen.

La vio. Se deslizaba como si sus pies apenas se separasen del suelo. Grácil y esbelta, con una cinturita tan estrecha que resaltaba su figura. Sus manos aleteaban a su alrededor mientras hablaba, lentamente. Al callar, sus brazos volvieron a su lugar natural y con un suave balanceo acompañaban a su cuerpo. Adoraba como se movía. No podía escuchar lo que hablaba, ni lo que sus acompañantes mencionaban, pero sus gestos eran como una melodía. Con solo observar a una persona se puede saber muchas cosas de ella, los gestos delatan hasta al más grande de los embusteros. Eso bien lo sabía Juan, aunque también sabía que algunos fingen tan bien que son capaces de crear una bonita ilusión. Era la segunda vez que la veía y pensó, tal como la primera, que era un ángel. Más bien que ese sería el aspecto que tendría uno si existieran o si él creyera en cosa semejante. Aunque quizás el hecho de que estuviera acompañada por unas monjas podía reforzar esa impresión.

 _¿Cómo se llamará? Debo acercarme, no soy de los que se quedan observando. Parece de buena cuna ¿No estará pensando en meterse a monja?_ Esa idea le parecía una locura, una mujer tan linda y, según se aventuraba a imaginar, amable y virtuosa no debería condenarse a estar encerrada en un convento.

\- Capitán, realmente lo que necesito comentarle es que no partiré en el siguiente viaje. Segundo me comentó que sería en unas semanas y aunque será corto no puedo dejar a mi mujer en estos momentos. Está enferma y el médico aún no ha dado con lo que tiene.

Juan lo escuchó perfectamente y su atención volvió a concentrarse completamente en la conversación que estaba manteniendo antes de esa agradable interrupción.

\- Alfonso no me habías comentado nada. Por supuesto que te quedas y sabes que para cualquier cosa estoy aquí. Yo y el resto. ¿Tan enferma está?

\- Sí, capitán. Ella finge estar bien para que no me preocupe, pero está muy débil.

\- Seguramente, no sea nada – contestó, colocándole el brazo sobre los hombros y dándole un confortable apretón que pretendía ofrecerle apoyo.

\- Me tengo que marchar. Nos vemos, Juan.

El joven capitán observó apenado como su compañero se alejaba afligido, perdiéndose entre la gente que atestaba la calle. _Esperemos que realmente no sea._

Juan se giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a una escena totalmente inesperada. Un hombre, tan alto como un oso, gritaba a un pobre y delgaducho chiquillo. El niño huía, tan apresurado que fue a dar de bruces con la chica, cayendo ambos al suelo. El grandullón seguía a paso firme, dando grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarlos. Allí tenía frente a sus narices ese cuadro tan inesperado y peligroso. Se produjo una transformación en ese dulce ángel, sus fracciones se endurecieron, sus puños se cerraron y con la punta de su delicado mentón queriendo apuntar al cielo, enfrentó batalla. Juan estaba acostumbrado a observar a las personas, por ello percibió también como le temblaba levemente el brazo, delatando su nerviosismo, pero sus ojos no mostraban rastro de ello, eran audaces, tercos. _También es valiente... y está loca, ese gigante le va a hacer daño._ Inexplicablemente se asustó, se le revolvió el estómago. Sabía que debía permanecer donde estaba, pero su cuerpo no hizo caso alguno, fue dando pasos cautelosos y firmes hacia ellos.

Mónica

\- Apártese señorita, esto no va con usted. – El señor intentaba capturar al niño con su enorme mano. Mónica lo apretó más hacia su pierna y lo colocó detrás de su cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto que es mi problema. Está maltratando a este pobre niño. – Su voz se mostraba levemente trémula.

\- Ja. ¿Y? Déjese de tonterías y deme a ese demonio.

\- No, le he dicho que no. Modere sus formas.

\- Señor, por favor, cálmese – dijo una de las monjitas.

\- ¡Cállese hermana! Ese engendro ha robado un pan de mi tienda. Asqueroso gusano, te doy trabajo y me lo agradeces así.

\- ¿Un pan?, ¿todo esto por un pan? Usted no ve a este pobre niño, tiene hambre. ¿Cuánto le paga?, ¿o acaso no lo hace?

\- Eso no es asunto suyo. Se me está acabando la paciencia y voy a olvidarme de que es usted una señorita.

\- Pues que se le acabe, yo de aquí no me muevo.

Mónica estaba aterrada, pero creía intuir que ese hombre solo intentaba asustarla. Pensaba que se cansaría, daría media vuelta y se marcharía por donde había venido. Y así fue, aunque antes de hacerlo dijo sus últimas palabras.

\- Esto no se quedará así.

La muchacha soltó aliviada la bocanada de aire que había almacenado en su última inspiración. Su alivio no duró mucho, volvió a contener el aliento en cuanto lo vio. _Es él_. Recordó su camisa abierta, su piel tostada, sus ojos verdes; y su cara se incendió. _No puede ser_. Observó cómo se acercó al gran-oso-maleducado. El joven con la mano sujetando algo, que desde allí Mónica no lograba distinguir, y con el rostro contraído en gesto amenazante, le dijo cosas que la muchacha imaginó de todo menos agradables. Notó como una manita le sujetaba la suya y su mirada fue a chocarse con dos grandes y temerosos ojos marrones. Mónica se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura del niño y con un tono amable y cálido le hizo algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, chiquito? – El niño sólo la miraba, tenía los labios fruncidos, apretados por miedo a decir algo inoportuno. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus palabras fueran recompensadas con malos modos. Mejor es no hablar pensó. No hablaba, pero su mano seguía agarrando la de Mónica y sus ojos se encontraban a gusto contemplando los de ella. _No parece que vaya a gritarme_

\- ¿Ese animal te hizo lo que tienes en el brazo? – comentó una de las monjitas, pero ella tampoco recibió respuesta.

Una sombra apareció junto a ellos, una persona estaba a su lado y ella sabía quién era sin siquiera voltearse.

\- Señorita, ¿está usted loca? Desde cuando le enseñan a las niñas de bien a hacer semejantes locuras.

 _¡Juan del Diablo, Juan del Diablo!_ Todos los presentes pensaron lo mismo, todos menos Mónica.

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿Una locura ayudar a un pobre niño? – atacó, indignada y olvidándose de su turbación anterior. _Esa sonrisa socarrona, ¡otra vez!_

\- Las de su clase no suelen meterse en esta _clase_ de problemas. Suelen mirar hacia otro lado, no entiendo porque usted no. Yo había visto la escena y pensaba intervenir. – Ni él mismo entendía porque la atacaba, cuando lo que quería era aplaudir su valentía y alabar su corazón.

En los labios de Mónica se quedó ahogada una aguda respuesta, porque una dulce vocecita interrumpió ese extraño reencuentro.

\- Me llamo Ángel – esta réplica amansó a las fieras, templó los corazones y aligeró el aire.

\- Ooooh, ya pensaba yo que te había comido la legua el gato. Mi nombre es Mónica - le contestó risueña, aunque aun mirando de reojo hacia ese impetuoso joven.

\- Anda, pues la que yo pensaba que se llamaba Ángela o Angélica era usted – dijo con una tremenda risotada. El niño curioso lo miró durante largo rato y las mejillas de Mónica adquirieron el color de las fresas maduras.

\- Ya es suficiente, Juan del Diablo. No sea irrespetuoso. – La madre superiora estaba empezando a impacientarse.

 _Juan del Diablo, ¿él es Juan del Diablo?, ¿el pirata?_ Mónica estaba demasiado sorprendida como para describir las emociones que le despertaban este descubrimiento. La asustaba, pero también sentía curiosidad.

\- Si, si… Juan del Diablo – miró alternativamente a Mónica y Ángel –. ¿No es gracioso? Diablos, ángeles, demonios…

El pequeño reaccionó con una pequeña risa que en seguida cortó.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos contigo? – Juan se quedó mirando al niño.

 _¿Hacemos?_

\- ¿Qué te parece venirte conmigo a mi casa, eh? Preparo una comida riquísima, tengo un montón de libros hermosos y puedo ofrecerte un trabajo en el que sólo tendrás que corretear por las calles. Pero para ello necesito que hables. Venga, sé que puedes o ¿sólo me puedes decir tu nombre? – Mónica impregnaba a sus palabras ese tono divertido que se usa para hablar con los niños y hacerlos reír.

Se hizo el silencio, nadie hablaba y todos miraban a Ángel, pendientes de su respuesta, si es que la había.

\- No sé leer.

\- Pues eso tiene solución. Yo te enseñaré.

 _Es un verdadero ángel._ Juan parecía confirmar su primera impresión. La imagen que se había formado de ella, durante los pocos minutos en los que había podido observarla, no era una ilusión. La primera vez que la vio pensó que era hermosa, ahora también comprobaba que era buena y valiente. En este caso, la función no era tal, ella era verdadera.


	6. Ángel

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _ **NOTA** : Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

* * *

 **San Pedro.**

Ángel

\- ¿Aceptas mi ofrecimiento? – Mónica insistió y le sonrió, intentando no asustarlo con su empecinamiento.

El rostro de Ángel sé iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa, surgió como una imagen reflejada en un espejo, al instante. No se necesitaron las palabras, no siempre son necesarias cuando un gesto lo dice todo. El niño aunque asustado, rodeado de extraños, se apaciguaba al oír las tiernas palabras de Mónica. Además, ese hombre a su lado despertaba su curiosidad, tan innata en los más pequeños. _Juan del Diablo_. Era tal y cómo se lo había imaginado; alto, no obstante para un niño de ocho años qué adulto no se lo parecía, o quizás fuese esa altivez la que lo ponía un par de metros por encima del resto. Todos los niños tienen héroes, personas a las que admiran sobre todas las cosas, eso era Juan para él; un hombre hecho a sí mismo, criado sin amor, sin posibilidades, pero que logró convertirse en alguien al que la gente respeta. ¿Quién no le temía? También se comentaban cosas no tan buenas de él, pero no se las creía. No se hablaba mucho de la generosidad de ese hombre, pero lo era más que nadie, Ángel había sido testigo de ello muchas veces. Juan del Diablo cuidaba de la gente de San Pedro, de la más humilde, que era su mayoría. Por ello, cuando lo vio interfiriendo para ayudarlo, su corazón dio un brinco.

Ahora todos estaban pendientes de él, querían respuestas, pero el chiquillo estaba tan abrumado que no sabía que decir. No le gustaba mucho hablar, en su vida se había llevado más reproches que alabanzas por compartir lo que pensaba y había decidido que el mutismo era la mejor solución. Esa dulce muchacha le estaba pidiendo una respuesta a su propuesta y él quería, ¡claro que quería! Había algo en ella que le evocaba recuerdos atesorados en su memoria, donde una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y voz armoniosa le contaba divertidas historias mientras ambos estaban jugando a la orilla del mar o le cantaba lindas canciones de cuna, arropándolo en una fría noche de invierno. Ella le recordaba a su madre, lo único bonito que tuvo y que ahora conservaba en forma de recuerdos. Veía como Juan observaba con intensidad a la muchacha, ella no se daba cuenta aunque la notaba tensa y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rosa.

La madre superiora interrumpió para dan su opinión, apartó un poco a Mónica para intentar que el niño no las escuchase. Esto fue inevitable, pues Ángel seguía agarrado a la mano de la muchacha, como si esta se tratase de una especie de salvavidas. En el fondo puede que lo fuese.

\- Mónica, ¿crees que será una buena idea?, ¿quizás tu madre no esté de acuerdo?, ¿en tu casa realmente lo puedes emplear? Creo que sería mejor idea que se viniese con nosotras. Le encontraríamos un buen lugar.

¡ _No!_ gritó la mente de Ángel. Mónica seguidamente se volteó hacia él. _¿Lo he dicho en alto?_ No había sido así, pero su pequeña manita se separó rápidamente de la de ella y sus ojos se mostraban duros. Era un rechazo a esa última proposición, no cabía duda.

\- Me da que este pequeñajo no piensa igual. - Sus labios dibujaron una divertida sonrisa y Juan se perdió en ella.

\- Pienso que él debe decidir – comentó el joven pirata.

Mónica se armó de valor y enfrento sus ojos a los de él. _¡Qué intenso mira!_

\- Esa me parece la mejor de las ideas – miró cálidamente a Juan, aunque aún algo avergonzada, y juntos, se giraron para observar a su pequeño acompañante.

\- ¿O te puedes venir conmigo? – esa pregunta descolocó a todos.

Ángel los miraba a ambos alternativamente. _Síiiiiiii.. o no,_ _¿y entonces ella? S_ us ojos resplandecían, dudaban, soñaban. No podía creerse como había cambiado su suerte. Mónica se sintió un poco dolida, ella quería ayudar a ese niño, pero a su vez esto hizo que mirase a Juan con otros ojos, mucho más benévolos.

\- Bueno, seamos justos. Creo que esta señorita podría ayudarte mejor que yo, pero quisiera cerciorarme de que así sea.

\- Yo cumplo lo que digo, señor. – Se quedaron mirando intensamente durante el espacio de un segundo, molesta ella, pícaro él.

\- A testaruda no te gana nadie, hija. Eso haremos – replicó la madre superiora.

\- Madre, ¿le parece si vuelvo sobre mis pasos para dejar a esta criatura en mi casa? Me encargo de todo y luego me encuentro con usted y Fray Domingo a la tarde. Discúlpeme con él, por favor.

\- ¿Le importa si la acompaño? – Juan se ofreció, su voz no mostraba nerviosismo, era firme, pero en su interior una enredadera crecía y oprimía su corazón palpitante. Ésta se quedaría, florecería y haría de él un hombre nuevo, enamorado. Él lo ignoraba, pero así sería.

\- ¿Para cerciorarse de que el niño esté bien?, ¿pero quién se cree que soy? – Luego pensó en otras connotaciones –. Además, no me parece correcto – otra vez sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Juan estuvo a punto de reírse de este último comentario, aunque no lo hizo. Solo se dedicó a mirar con ternura sus mejillas y sus labios…

\- No es por eso, no se sulfure. Recuerda a ese imbécil que quería llevarse al niño, podría volver a molestarlos y no quisiera que nada malo les pase. – Mónica iba a replicar algo, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Juan no la dejo –. Sé lo que me va a decir, que usted sabe defenderse. No lo dudo, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión – lo dijo con un tono entre autoritario, susurrante y tierno. En parte era verdad, aunque no creía que después de amenazarlo como lo hizo, éste se atreviese a acercarse a ellos, pero en su mayoría lo que lo impulsaba a acompañarlos era estar cerca de ella. Quería saber más.

\- Está bien. – _No quisiera que nada malo les pase,_ retumbaba en su cabeza.

Una de las monjitas le dio un codazo a otra y ésta contesto:

\- Yo también los acompaño. Acabo de recordar que olvide comentarle algo a Doña Catalina.

 _Sí, claro._ Juan puso los ojos en blanco.

El grupo se separó. Juan, Mónica, Ángel y la monjita escogida para custodiar su honor se dirigieron calle arriba. Formaban un grupo curioso a los ojos de los transeúntes, por lo que recibían una cantidad considerable de miradas indiscretas. Mónica iba junto a Ángel, cogidos de la mano. Juan cerca de Mónica, aunque algo rezagado. La monjita se situaba al otro extremo. Andaban en medio de un silencio compartido, inquieto.

\- Disculpe si la he ofendido. – Mónica sorprendida ante esta disculpa ralentizo en paso y se puso a su altura –. Suelo ser directo y decir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Creo que es usted valiente y, por su puesto, me alegro que no sea de las que miran para otro lado cuando ve a la gente sufrir. Además, es usted muy linda.

\- Gracias – más que una respuesta fue un susurro -. _¿Me ha dicho que soy "linda? ¡oh! Mi cara... ¡otra vez! ¡este hombre pensará que ando todo el día con la cara encendida_. Mónica sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y lo miro a los ojos, estos le sonrieron. Inmediatamente pensó que lo que sentía estaba mal, pensó en su prometido, al que no le había dedicado un pensamiento desde hacía algunas horas y se reprendió. Iba a decir algo pero la voz de Juan resonó antes que la de ella.

\- No me diga más eso de que no es apropiado. Si es usted linda, lo es y ya.

Durante el recorrido hablaron largo rato. Lo ocurrido con Ángel les hizo hablar sobre temas similares. Juan le comentó los innumerables pormenores que sufre la gente humilde de San Pedro, ella conocía muchos de estos, pues intentaba ayudar en lo posible. A Juan, después de lo de hoy, no le resultaba nada extraño su implicación. Era sorprendente lo parecidos que eran en este aspecto. Por supuesto, ambos tenían estilos distintos, diferentes recursos, distintas personalidades, pero estaban llenos de generosidad. Si bien es cierto que ella desconocía ciertos aspectos más sórdidos, debido a su rígida educación, no se adentraron en temas tan espinosos.

Ángel los contemplaba hablar, él era consciente de que a esas dos personas los unía un encanto especial, no sabía ponerle nombre, pero los veía resplandecer. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de cosas feas, identificar lo luminoso, los momentos especiales que acontecían en su entorno era como un juego para él. Los atesoraba en pequeñas bolas de cristal imaginarias, para contemplarlos en momentos no tan agradables, cuando no le quedaba otra cosa que su imaginación.

\- Bueno, Señorita Mónica… – empezó a decir Juan, despidiéndose con un pequeño beso en la mano de Mónica.

\- Mónica... de Altamira – apartó lentamente su mano, sentía que esto estaba mal, pero no la retiro rápidamente. En cuanto le beso la mano y se la soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia. La monjita estuvo a punto de intervenir.

\- Señorita Mónica de Altamira, mucho gusto conocerla.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos - sonrió nerviosamente y con Ángel de la mano comenzó a entrar a su casa.

El niño se quedó parado, Mónica se tuvo que detener. Ángel se giró, no tuvo más remedio que hablar, no quería que esa fuese la última vez que viese a Juan del Diablo.

\- ¿No lo volveré a ver más, señor?

\- Claro que me volverán a ver – lo miró y la miró.

\- Hasta pronto. - Se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Mónica no sabía que pensar o sentir, pero Ángel tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, no podía creerse nada de lo que le estaba pasando.


	7. Empieza la cuenta atrás

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _ **NOTA** : Los pensamientos los pondré en cursiva._

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

En la cocina de la casa Altamira se encontraban Mónica y Ángel. Ella estaba sentada a la mesa con su libretita de recetas en sus manos, buscando entre sus páginas el majar ideal para servir. Él estaba sentado en una silla, algo apartada, jugueteando con la manga de su ropa nueva. Se sentía raro, tan impecablemente vestido y limpio; balanceaba sus pies, impaciente. Dirigió la mirada desde su pequeño puño, escondido por la manga de la camisa, hasta la muchacha y se mantuvo así, con la cabeza ladeada, hasta que Mónica lo miró. En ese momento, ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, colocando una silla a su lado. Olvidó preguntarle algo muy importante, debido a lo repentino de su encuentro.

\- Ángel, ¿tienes a algún familiar que cuide de ti? – Por su aspecto descuidado y desnutrido, Mónica, había dado por hecho que el niño no tenía familia, pero podía no ser así.

Ángel escondió sus enormes y tristes ojos, desviándolos hacia su regazo. La muchacha imaginó por esa reacción que no debía tener a nadie, aun así necesitaba confirmarlo.

\- Dime, por favor. Quiero ayudarte.

El niño, sin cambar de posición, se armó de valor y con todo el dolor de su corazón le contestó.

\- No. – Inevitablemente recordó a su madre. Su rostro se había difuminado en esos últimos años, pero el recuerdo de su olor seguía muy presente.

Mónica quería conocer más sobre la vida de Ángel, pero por ahora sabía que sería contraproducente preguntar en exceso, pues el niño aun no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

\- Bueno, ahora me tienes a mí y tienes esta casa. – Mónica agarró la mano del pequeño y lo hizo levantarse de la silla –. Vamos a preparar una riquísima comida. ¿Me ayudas, verdad? - dijo con su voz cantarina.

\- "¡Sí!" – De un pequeño salto se colocó en medio de la cocina, preparado para iniciar esa aventura.

\- Me encanta ese entusiasmo.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, formaban un equipo curioso, pero entregado. Ángel parecía divertirse mucho; cortando, picando y mezclado ingredientes. Mónica adoraba verlo así de feliz, adoraba a los niños, soñaba con tener muchos como él en un futuro próximo. Fue inevitable recordar la incómoda conversación que mantuvo con su madre al regresar, unas horas atrás. Aun así, pese a las reticencias iniciales de ésta a que el niño se quedase en su casa, logró convencerla de la necesidad de un chico "de los recados". No era cierto que necesitaran a nadie para tal empleo, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió a la muchacha. Lo que ella realmente quería para Ángel era darle una educación, todos los niños merecen esa oportunidad. Ahora con esta excusa podría hacerlo, aunque a ratos. Enseñar era una de las cosas más bellas y gratificantes para ella. En el convento, algunas tardes ayudaba a las monjitas con las chicas internas. Sabía que eso no iba a seguir así cuando Andrés regresase, su lugar sería otro. Este hecho la apenaba y alegraba a la vez, no quería renunciar a una cosa por la otra, ¿o quizás no fuera necesario? _Andrés. En estos momentos, mi tía estará con él._ Suspiró.

\- Mmmm, ¡está rico! – manifestó Ángel, probando a escondidas la salsa a medio preparar.

\- Aún no, no es lo correcto, tenemos que terminar de ponerle los ingredientes – dijo Mónica, sonriente.

\- Yo creo que es más divertido así.

Parecía una invitación. Mónica mojo su dedo en la salsa y la probó.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y eso se supone que es adecuado? Yo use la cucharilla.

Mónica terminó de agregarle la sal y anunció que estaba listo para probarlo.

\- Chiquito, ¿crees que le falta algo?, ¿está rico? Cuidado no te quemes.

\- Mmmmmm delicioso

 _No es lo correcto… no es apropiado_. Eso le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de unos labios rozando su mano. Llegó como uno de esos pensamientos que quieres alejar pero por más que lo desees no puedes, súbito y perdurable. Un momento de apenas unos segundos, transformado en sublime y eterno. El golpe de un vaso cayendo al suelo rompió el encanto.

\- Oh, ¡qué torpe! – dijo la muchacha –. Cuidado, quédate sobre ese taburete hasta que retire los cristales del piso.

 _¡Dios! ¿Pero qué me pasa?_

A la tarde, Mónica dejo a Ángel en su cuarto, situado en la planta inferior de la casa, cerca del de Lupe. El niño estaba tan agotado que se dejó dormir plácidamente, como parecía no haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Después de terminar con todas las tareas pendientes, se dirigió al convento para reunirse con la Madre superiora.

\- Hola, Mónica. ¿Cómo te encuentras, después de todo lo ocurrido esta mañana? ¿Y cómo reaccionó tu madre?

\- Hola – respondió, risueña –. Estoy bien, no se preocupe. El niño es adorable, parece haber sufrido mucho. Esperemos que poco a poco se abra a mí y logre sacarle más de dos frase seguida. Mi madre, pese a poner el grito en el cielo, cedió.

\- Doña Catalina tiene un gran corazón.

\- Sí. – Mónica estaba completamente de acuerdo –. Dígame, para que me quería esta mañana. Estoy intrigada.

\- Ya veo – dijo riendo –. Bueno. ¿Sabes que en el pueblo están construyendo una pequeña escuela? –. Mónica movió la cabeza afirmativamente –. Por supuesto que lo sabes. El convento está ayudando a este fin. Está casi terminada, lo que nos falta es una maestra que imparta las clases.

\- Yo podría ayudar. – A la muchacha se le iluminó la mirada. Esta oportunidad parecía irreal, después de sus pensamientos de esa mañana.

\- Querida, ya sé. Pero no podrías dedicar demasiado tiempo a ello. ¿En breve vuelve Andrés, no? ¡Te vas a casar!

\- ¡Sí! Va a volver, pero yo seguiré ayudando en lo que pueda. Sabes lo que me gusta ayudar a esos niños.

\- Mónica en cuanto te cases estarás poco tiempo en el pueblo, te iras a Campo Real. Dedicaras menos tiempo al convento, al pueblo, pero tendrás una familia, serás una esposa. Quizás puedas ayudar más a la gente de la hacienda, allí también habrá niños. Tendrás los tuyos.

\- Eso es lo que siempre he querido, madre. Pero me apena abandonar el pueblo – dijo entre ilusionada y apenada -. ¿Es un pecado desearlo todo, verdad?

La monjita la miró con cariño, puso su mano en la barbilla de Mónica y después en su hombro, intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad.

\- ¿Sabes de alguna muchacha adecuada para esta tarea?

\- Tendría que pensarlo, estoy segura de que la habrá.

Fray Domingo llegó a la habitación donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

\- ¡Mónica! No sabía que habías llegado. Ya me comentaron lo que pasó esta mañana. ¡Pobre criatura! También, sé de la intervención de Juan del Diablo.

 _Juan_ , con solo escuchar ese nombre se descolocaba.

\- Ven conmigo y hablamos más tranquilos. Nos vemos después hermana. ¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños?

\- Esta misma noche tuve uno.

\- ¡Oh! Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

\- Lo sé, cree que son recuerdos – dijo la muchacha.

 **Ciudad de México**

Andrés

En ese instante, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, se produjo el tan ansiado encuentro entre Andrés y Doña Sofía.

\- "¡Madre! – dijo él, con la voz quebrada, cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras ella –. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

\- Estaba impaciente por verte. Eres todo un hombre – lo contempló profundamente orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Muy tranquilo, hijo.

Madre e hijo conversaron largo rato, poniéndose al día de sus respectivas vidas, encantados y sonrientes, hasta que llegaron a un asunto clave.

\- Debemos hablar del compromiso, Andrés

\- "¿Compromiso? ¿De qué me hablas, mamá?

\- De Mónica, te hablo de tu boda con Mónica.

\- Mamá, por favor. No querrás que haga caso de esa niñería – dijo divertido.

\- No es ninguna niñería, sino un compromiso formal. Mónica está muy ilusionada y espera tu regreso – exclamó Sofía exacerbada.

\- ¡Yo no lo sabía! – protestó molesto.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabias? Te lo dije cuando eras niño.

\- Era un niño, lo acabas de decir. ¿Por qué nunca me lo volviste a decir? – Su sorpresa inicial pasó a ser fastidio.

\- Porqué creí que no era necesario. Siempre te hablaba de Mónica en mis cartas, pensé que estaba sobreentendido.

\- ¡Pues no era así! Hiciste mal en acceder a ese compromiso en mi nombre, sin tenerme en cuenta.

\- Muchos matrimonios se arreglan de esa manera.

\- El mío no. Quiero casarme enamorado, no por un acuerdo tuyo.

\- Por favor, Andrés, recapacita. Para Mónica será un duro golpe, ella te quiere. Es una muchacha hermosa y educada.

En este punto Andrés se levantó cabreado de su asiento. Ahora, por las locuras de su madre, iba a hacerle daño a una pobre muchacha que no tenía culpa de nada. Eso le dolía profundamente.

\- Al menos conócela, sólo te pido eso.

\- Mamá, ¡por dios!

\- Piénsatelo. ¿Cómo sabes que no la adoraras en cuanto las veas?

\- No me parece bien lo que has hecho con esa muchacha. Ilusionarla así.

\- Piénsatelo, por favor.

Andrés lanzó un profundo suspiro.

\- En dos semanas regresaré a San Pedro. Conoceré a Mónica, si veo que mis sentimientos no son los que un marido debe tener por su esposa, según mi criterio, no el tuyo, seré claro con ella. Nada de ilusionarla más – dijo mirando fijamente a su madre –. ¿Está claro?

\- Me parece bien – contestó su madre, revolviéndose incómoda en su asiento.


	8. Sueños

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _ **NOTA** : pensamientos y sueños en cursiva._

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 **San Pedro**

Juan

Eran las doce de la noche. Una luna inmensa coronaba el cielo, su luz se derramaba sobre la arena clara. El mar estaba sosegado, teñido de un profundo azul oscuro. Pocas estrellas acompañaban al astro lunar, como ocurre en las noches de luna llena. Juan estaba sentado cerca de la orilla, pensando seriamente sumergirse en las cálidas aguas. No era raro encontrarlo a esas horas en aquel lugar, la playa era su refugio en las horas insomnes y últimamente eran muchas las noches en las que no podía dormir.

Cuando una hora atrás se acostó en su cama, no pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que el rostro de esa muchacha apareció ante sus párpados cerrados. Esa mujer lo impresionó, de eso no cabía duda. No sólo le pareció bonita, también valiente y generosa. Esa manera que tenía de sonrojarse por sus comentarios coquetos le resultaban profundamente adorable. Todo lo que había visto de ella le encantaba y lo impulsaba a querer conocerla más y más. Era su fuerte valor del decoro lo único que dividía su opinión, por un lado le divertía, pero por otro le molestaba desenvolverse con tanta mesura.

Desde la primera vez que la vio le interesó, no podía negarlo, su belleza encajaba y otorgaba la pincelada final al fabuloso paisaje costeño. Sin embargo, fue su arrojo y su fuerza lo que le fascinó. Verla firme, aunque temblando bajo la superficie, luchando y defendiendo a una persona a la que ni conocía hizo que su corazón se hinchase, orgulloso. El miedo lo hizo temblar. Miedo a que le pasase algo. Él no comprendía como podía importarle tanto, ¿cómo podía ser que sin conocerla le afectase hasta ese punto? Nunca se había sentido así por una mujer y eso que le habían interesado muchas. Quizás le fascinaba ese contraste entre su imagen, frágil y sosegada, y la dualidad que se intuía bajo la superficie; la virtud propia de una educación regia y una parte más salvaje, de la que ella no parecía ser consciente.

La sorpresa se la llevó al acompañarla a su casa. Al ver su ropa supo al instante que debía de pertenecer a una buena familia, pero no imaginó que hasta tal punto. Él hubiese preferido que el estatus de ella fuese algo menor. No por creer no merecer una posición como tal, creía intuir que eso traería más dificultades para conquistarla, _¿quizás a ella le cause pavor saber de mi interés? Entonces no valdría la pena._

Mientras paseaban camino a la casa Altamira, teniéndola en ese momento tan cerca, pudo comprobar que no tenía anillo alguno en sus dedos. _No está casada_. Al dar un suave beso de despedida en la mano de la joven pudo comprobar dos cosas; su piel era tan sedosa como imaginó la primera vez que la vio y su respuesta ante avances físicos era reticente. Debía conquistarla poco a poco, con la calma que no solía invertir en estos asuntos, suavizar algo su ímpetu y dejar la brusquedad aparcada. Ella necesitaba eso para sentirse relajada y confiar sus pensamientos. Además, se daba cuenta que él intentaba correr demasiado deprisa, debido a la inexplicable convicción de que ella era perfecta para él. Debía tejer una estrategia y ese dulce niño le había dado una estupenda oportunidad para estar cerca de Mónica, aunque fuera para tener breves conversaciones sobre su progreso. Por supuesto que el bienestar de esa criatura le importaba, en todas esas pobres e inocentes almas veía un poco de la suya. De esa manera era imposible, no ser empático. Su intención era ayudar al niño, por ello decidió dejarlo al cargo de esa señorita.

 _Mañana encontraré la manera de verla_. Con esa firme convicción se levantó y dirigió su paso a su hogar, donde rezaba para lograr abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana podría ser un día importante y deseaba estar descansado.

Mónica.

 _El sol calentaba su piel tibia, rozando el pequeño hueco desnudo entre su larga falda y sus zapatos infantiles, despertando sensaciones agradables allí donde llegaba. Sus manos iban desde la áspera tierra hasta la fresca y húmeda hierva, buscando quién sabe qué. Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un pequeño árbol, reposando sobre sus raíces. Su sombra resguardaba su rostro de los rayos del sol. Notaba como el corazón se calmaba poco a poco, debía de haber corrido, incumpliendo las normas de su adorada madre, jugando con su intrépida hermana pequeña. Aimée estaba junto a ella, de pie, hablando y hablando sin parar, pero Mónica por más empeño que le pusiera no entendía lo que su hermana le decía. Después de unos segundos dejó de prestarle atención, prefería centrarse en la agradable sensación que le otorgaba ese cotidiano momento. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, es su infinita imaginación infantil, tanto así que cuando volvió a mirar a Aimée ya no se encontraba allí._

 _Su cuerpo se encontraba tibio, no había sol del que resguardarse, el clima había cambiado, ¿cuántas horas estuvo abstraída o dormida? Seguía siendo de día, pero parecía encontrarse en esas preciadas horas que precedían a la noche. El sol escondido entre los lejanos arbustos, desprendía colores cálidos, que iban desde el rojo hasta el morado. Sus pies resquebrajaban las finas y mustias hojas, crujido a crujido avanzaba hacia algún lugar, ¿hacía donde se dirigía? No iba hacia la casa, profundizaba más en el jardín. ¿Qué sonido era ese que despertaba tanto su curiosidad, pero que a la vez la atemorizaba? Parecían lamentos, improperios y maldiciones. La voz que los pronunciaba parecía estar abandonando la infancia, era algo grave, pero sin alcanzar los tintes de la voz masculina. Cuando por fin pudo ver al dueño de tal melodía, se quedó observándolo oculta tras un pequeño arbusto._

 _Los músculos del niño estaban tensos, hiperventilaba después de haber lanzado tal cantidad de insultos, llenado sus pulmones nuevamente de aire y normalizando su pulso. Sus rasgos se suavizaron y Mónica sintió una ternura infinita por él. Su rostro no mostraba sufrimiento, pero ella al mirar sus ojos verdes pudo ver su pena. Él, allí solo, tuvo un pequeño momento de debilidad, no había nadie ante el cual presentar batalla, sus ojos descansaron y bajaron la guardia, permitiendo su desahogo._

 _En su tierna inocencia, Mónica, quiso animar al muchacho. Cortó una bonita flor silvestre y con ella entre sus dedos se dirigió a él, dando pasitos cortos e indecisos. El muchacho aún no la había visto, se encontraba profundamente abstraído en sus propios problemas. Cuando Mónica llegó a su altura posó su infantil mano sobre el brazo del chico, acaparando repentinamente su atención. Antes de saber quién lo había interrumpido su cuerpo se volvió a tensar y sus ojos se tornaron duros, pasando a sorprendidos cuando procesó que era una niña la que se encontraba ante él._

\- _¿Quién eres tú? – dijo, arisco. Es muy complicado cambiar los malos hábitos._

 _Mónica dio un pequeño respingo ante su brusquedad, pero no se dejó amedrentar, aún recordaba la tristeza que vio hace unos segundos en esos ojos, ahora penetrantes. Alargó su mano, escondida hasta entonces tras su espalda, entregándole la preciosa flor._

\- _Toma, es un regalo – dijo con su voz melódica y temblorosa –. Mi nombre es Mónica de Altamira. – Él siguió mirándola sorprendido, sin dar repica –. ¿Cómo se llama usted? – agregó._

 _Él se removió un poco incómodo, aunque conmovido, esperaba encontrarse solo por unos minutos, pero su momento de escape se vio interrumpido por esa niña. Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, implorándole un nombre, y él pese a su brusquedad, no podía negárselo. Le dijo su nombre, pero ella no lo escuchó, cómo a su hermana horas antes. De repente, el suelo se resquebrajó y comenzó a caer y caer._

Mónica se despertó de repente. _Otra vez ese sueño_. Desde hacía unas semanas tenía constantemente este sueño y otros donde ella era una niña, que se repetían casi todas las noches. No entendía porque los tenía, ni que los había desencadenado, pero le intrigaba esa reiteración.

Intentó volver a dormirse sin éxito y decidió levantarse, para no pasar horas muertas tumbada en la cama. Se puso la bata y decidió asomarse a la ventana para refrescarse con la suave brisa nocturna. _Quizás Fray Domingo tenga razón y se trate de recuerdos_. Con ese pensamiento salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al sillón de la sala de estar, donde se sentó para coger su labor. Miró hacia el suelo y observó la mancha que el día anterior interrumpió sus divagaciones.


	9. Verónica

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

Mónica acostumbraba a madrugar, aun así esa mañana se encontraba lista para salir a la calle mucho antes de lo habitual. Esperó a su madre para desayunar, y al igual que ella, madrugó más de lo debido. Se notaba algo de tensión entre ambas, debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Catalina no terminaba de entender porque su hija se empeñaba en emplear a ese niño, ni la utilidad que tendría en la casa. Después del saludo de rutina, comieron en silencio durante unos largos minutos, Mónica concentrada pensado en sus tareas de ese día, su madre rumiando ese pensamiento. Fue Catalina la se decidió a romper el silencio.

\- Tu madrina regresa mañana de la capital.

\- Oh, cierto – constató Mónica, contenta.

\- Traerá noticias de Andrés – tomó un sorbo de su taza humeante –. Quizás hasta de tu hermana.

\- ¿Crees que habrá visto a Aimée? – preguntó sorprendida, seguidamente se llevó un pedacito de bollo a la boca.

\- Seguramente no, aunque quién sabe. La echo mucho de menos. – Se notaba un poco de decaimiento en su voz.

\- Yo también, mamá.

La conversación quedó suspendida, ambas tomaron un largo sorbo de café y se quedaron a la espera de que la otra sacara otro tema de conversación. Esta vez fue Mónica la que habló.

\- Las monjitas están ayudando en la construcción de una escuela en el pueblo. Solo les falta una maestra que imparta las clases y me pidieron que les recomendara a alguien.

Por un momento Catalina creyó, para su disgusto, que le habían pedido a su hija ser esa maestra y al percatarse de que no fue así, de su boca brotó un disimulado suspiro.

\- Verónica Montero podría ser una buena candidata.

\- En ella pienso, madre.

\- Pobre muchacha, debió haberse vuelto a casar. Parece mentira que diga esto, pero así lo pienso. Cuando murió su esposo aún no había cumplido los veinticinco. Su padre podría haberle arreglado un buen matrimonio – Catalina hizo una pausa –. Salvo porque no pudo engendrar hijo alguno y eso se podría haber repetido en un siguiente matrimonio. Los hombres valoran eso por encima de casi cualquier cosa, no así sobre la virtud.

\- Mamá, aún es joven. Si algún buen hombre la pretende y a ella le interesa, no veo porque no podría casarse.

\- Después de los treinta, hija, eso es un mera fantasía.

\- Madre, no lo creo así, no hay edad para eso. Además, le estás sumando años, creo recordar que sólo tiene seis o siete años más que yo.

\- Por eso quiero que la boda con Andrés sea cuanto antes.

Esa frase cerró la conversación, tajantemente. Mónica apuró su desayuno y, después de disculparse con su madre, salió de su casa. Caminó a paso ligero el trecho que separaba su hogar de la cada de la familia Montero. Tocó en el portón y espero pacientemente a que le respondiesen. Una muchacha de no más de quince años abrió la puerta y la miró, risueña.

\- Señorita Mónica, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Busca a mi señora?

\- ¿Cómo que señora, Margarita?, ¿qué te tengo dicho? – La voz, procedente del interior de la casa, resonó fuerte pero burlona.

\- Lo siento, señorita – contestó entre risas ahogadas.

\- Margarita…

\- Lo siento, Verónica. Por más que se empeñe, no me sale. – Sus ojos reían saltarines –. Es la señorita Mónica – dijo apartándose de la puerta, la muchacha sabía lo que pasaría.

\- ¡Mónica! – Verónica se abalanzó hacia la puerta, con el ímpetu que sólo muestran los niños despreocupados. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y la abrazó estrechamente –. ¿Cómo es posible que viviendo tan cerca nos veamos tan poco?

\- Eres incorregible – dijo Mónica. Una sonrisa tímida surgió de sus labios.

\- Depende ante quién, tú me das la confianza suficiente para dejar mis superfluos y refinados modales de dama educada aparcados en la calle. Entre estas paredes suelo ser como una niña revoltosa. ¿A qué delante de tu madre soy una perfecta dama?

\- Siempre eres una perfecta dama. – Siempre que la volvía a ver se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se vieran más a menudo, le encantaba el carácter alegre, desenvuelto y algo salvaje de su amiga, aunque esto último eran pocos los afortunados que lo descubrían. Ella se cuidaba bien de mantener cierta apariencia ante la mayoría, no así frente a su padre, que la adoraba sobre todas las cosas, ni frente a sus amigos más cercanos. De lo que algunos pocos se percataban, era del sarcasmo con el que impregnaba sus frases.

\- Me alagas, pero no me definiría así. ¿Quieres unas pastas?

\- Lo volviste a hacer

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amiga? Sé por tu cara que es algo interesante, ¿a que sí? Ha vuelto Andrés y vienes a contarme qué tan maravilloso es, ¿no? – Mónica se puso colorada, el comentario de su amiga surtió el efecto deseado –. No, no es eso – soltó la mano de Mónica y enderezó su espalda, esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, pacientemente, ya se había desprendido de su aspecto infantil, dejando ver su parte más seria y cercana.

\- ¿Sigues dando clases en casa de la familia Méndez?

\- Oh, sí. Aunque si te soy sincera, aunque adoro a esos niños, su madre me resulta insufrible.

\- Vero…

\- Me recuerda a tu tía.

\- ¡Verónica! – Mónica abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Está bien, lo siento – dijo riendo –. Esta vez me he pasado. Aunque no me irás a negar que tu madrina y yo nunca nos hemos soportado. Lo único bueno que puedo decir de ella es que tiene una indudable inteligencia. Si quieres podemos hablar de su risueña y cálida sonrisa, te hace sentir bienvenida allá donde te la encuentras –. Verónica vio la incomodidad que estaba surgiendo en Mónica y se maldijo por tener la lengua tan suelta. Le agarró la mano –. Lo volví a hacer. Sigue, cierro mi deslenguada boca.

\- Está bien. Ayer hable con las monjitas y me comentaron algo.

\- Aaah, hace unas semanas que no me paso por la iglesia – volvió a callarse, dando paso a Mónica, a veces odiaba ser tan reactiva.

\- Me dijeron que estaban ayudando a construir una pequeña escuela en el pueblo y que lo único que les hacía falta para completar la tarea era una maestra que es encargase de dar las clases – dijo de un tirón, para evitar ser interrumpida, y divertida porque sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amiga.

\- ¡Sí, quiero! – se levantó rápidamente, como si tuviera resortes en vez de piernas, y cuando se dio cuenta de su hiperreacción, se sentó lentamente alisando su falda –. Perdona, te dejo acabar.

\- En seguida pensé en ti, pero eso ya lo acabas de deducir – dijo entre risas.

\- También pensante en ti – dijo mirándola fijamente –. Ese trabajo lo podrías desempeñar tú, aunque aún no tengas experiencia. Serías una maestra adorable.

\- No lo puedo negar, pero ya sabes, me voy a casar – dijo Mónica con una voz cargada de pesar, no por la boda que era lo que siempre había deseado, sino por no entender porque no podía hacer ambas cosas.

\- Ya. – Verónica puso los ojos en blanco. Ella tampoco lo entendía, pero de nada servía ponerlo en palabras. – Pero podrás ayudarme, ¿eh? – le dijo con una expresión juguetona y el rostro de Mónica se iluminó –. Cuando descanses de tus labores maritales. - El rojo tiñó de nuevo las mejillas de Mónica. Verónica rápidamente siguió hablando, para evitar que su amiga la amonestara por su falta de decoro. – Bueno, ¿cuándo nos reunimos con las monjitas?

\- Pensaba ir a verlas ahora.

\- Pues vayamos.

Salieron de la casa Montero, agarradas del brazo y charlando sobre las novedades ocurridas esas pocas semanas en las que no se habían visto. Entre las múltiples confidencias, surgió un tema preocupante. Si Verónica comenzaba a dar clases en la escuela del pueblo, donde en su mayoría irían niños no acomodados, algunas de las familias para las que solía trabajar prescindirían de sus servicios. Este hecho lejos de achantarla, le avivaba el espíritu. Dar clases a esos niños, sin tantos recursos, era todo un reto para ella, no le importaba perder algunos ingresos por el camino. Aunque le costaba horrores aceptarlo, debido a su gran sentido de la independencia, su padre estaba ahí para apoyarla, aunque con su sueldo de médico no fueran la familia más boyante de la zona. Si bien eso nunca le importó lo más mínimo.

No encontraron a la madre superiora en el convento, ni en la iglesia, según una joven monja, estaba en la escuela ayudando a ultimar los últimos detalles. Este hecho hizo que se alargara el paseo de este par de amigas por las calles de San Pedro. Pasaron a la altura del mercado y a Verónica se le ocurrió comprar algunos productos que necesitaba en su casa. Mónica se separó un poco de su amiga, miraba distraídamente un puesto de cestas cuando una voz conocida resonó sobre el resto, acaparando su atención.

\- Buenos días, señorita Altamira. Volvemos a encontrarnos y en el mismo sitio. – La voz sonó ronca, pero inexplicablemente suave, como una caricia. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, la hizo girar y dar un paso atrás.

\- Buenos días, señor– dijo con un sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro –. Sí, parece que ambos solemos rondar mucho por aquí. – Sus manos alisaban inquietamente su vestido –. ¿Qué tal su día?


	10. Un paseo con carabina o ¿celestina?

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 **San Pedro**

Juan

Después de pensar largo y tendido sobre el tema, Juan llegó a una conclusión acerca del motivo de sus desvelos. Esperaría por fuera de la casa Altamira hasta que Mónica saliese a realizar sus tareas matutinas. Le hubiese gustado, tocar y esperar ser atendido, pero no confiaba en los buenos modales de la familia frente a su persona. Aunque en un futuro, no lejano según sus anhelos, pensaba presentarse sin importarle los desplantes, en el caso de haberlos, si ella le correspondía. Sin embargo, se vio demorado porque El Tuerto necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Esto lo atrasó una hora, _el tiempo necesario para que Mónica haya salido_ , pensó, lamentándose.

Caminó un largo trecho, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de la muchacha. Una extraña sensación de incredulidad le recorrió por completo y una frase cruzó su mente, _¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Seguramente ni esté en su casa_. Giro sobre su eje y emprendió el camino de vuelta. No dio más de dos pasos hasta que se peleó a si mismo por su debilidad y decidió retomar su objetivo inicial. Subió la leve cuesta que pasaba por el mercado y ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó lo que se encontraría allí. A ella, _tan bonita como el día anterior o más, si fuera posible. El día no puede empezar de mejor manera_.

En menos de unos segundos estaba junto a Mónica. Su primer reflejo fue acercar su mano para tocar suavemente su hombro, cerca del hueco desnudo bajo su clavícula. Quería que se volteara para mirarla a los ojos y desearle los buenos días, pero luego se dio cuenta de que así solo conseguiría asustarla. Por ello, optó por hablar directamente.

\- Buenos días, señorita Altamira. Volvemos a encontrarnos y en el mismo sitio. – Su voz sonó ronca, pero inexplicablemente suave, como una caricia.

\- Buenos días, señor. – Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven –. Sí, parece que ambos solemos rondar mucho por aquí. – Juan se percató de que las manos de la muchacha alisaban inquietamente su vestido, mostrando su nerviosismo –. ¿Qué tal su día?

\- Es una hermosa mañana, ¿no le parece?

\- Lo es – dijo Mónica.

\- Y ahora que la encuentro, lo es aún más, – lo dijo con la intención de ver sus mejillas colorearse, pero para no hacerla sentir incómoda, rápidamente, agregó – ¿cómo se encuentra el pequeño?" –. Así entraba en terreno seguro y no podía negar que también se preocupada por el bienestar del niño.

\- Bien, creo que aún sigue durmiendo. Espero que mi mamá no lo despierte todavía, creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en condiciones.

\- Oh, veo que lo está cuidando bien.

\- Noto algo de duda en su voz – lo dijo sin denotar fastidio, usó un tono algo juguetón… inconscientemente.

\- Para nada, no creo que exista persona alguna que pueda cuidar de ese niño mejor que usted – la miró fijamente durante un segundo -. En cuanto se recupere, ¿cuáles son sus planes?

\- Creo que como todo niño merece ir a la escuela o que la escuela venga a él, así que eso es lo que quiero para Ángel. Aun así, para que mi mamá lo deje quedarse en casa debo emplearlo. Debe ser en algo ligero, que pueda ser tomado como una especie de juego.

\- Me parece que ambas cosas le vendrán muy bien.

\- Yo también lo creo. – La mirada de él era tan intensa que sentía que le quemaba la piel, así que decidió dar unos pasos hacia un lado, aunque inexplicablemente lo hacía negándose a sus deseos de quedarse donde estaba.

\- Eres una mujer maravillosa, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

\- Gra-cias – logró articular. Sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando –. Ayer pensaba que lo mejor para él era que yo me encargara de su educación – hizo una pequeña pausa –. No me mire así.

\- No la miro de ninguna manera – dijo, _Mentira,_ pensó.

\- Sí, me mira sorprendido.

\- Bueno, lo reconozco. Es usted una caja de sorpresas. – No era solo sorpresa lo que mostraban sus ojos -. Peeero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pensaba que lo mejor para Ángel era ser instruido por usted, pero...

\- ¿Sabe que están construyendo una escuela? – lo interrumpió la muchacha.

\- Ya está construida.

\- Cierto, pues pienso que esa sería la mejor opción para él. Así tendría compañeros con los que compartir, ¿no cree?

\- Tiene razón, Mónica.

\- Nos dirigimos hacia allí – le encantó como sonó su propio nombre en los labios de Juan, no obstante se reprendió al momento por ello. Era extraño que se dirigiese a ella tratándola de usted y tuteándola en la misma frase, esas tres palabras parecía marcar el final de un trato formal y el comienzo de relación más cercana.

\- ¿Habla de la escuela?

\- Sí, mi amiga será la maestra encargada. La señorita que se acerca hacia aquí.

Juan maldijo por lo bajo, no quería que esa conversación terminase, pero era inevitable. Verónica, que había terminado sus compras hacía unos minutos, creyó que era el momento de interrumpir la conversación que entablaba su amiga, si bien tenía la sensación de que no debía hacerlo.

\- Buenos días – dijo cuando se encontró a la altura de ambos.

\- Verónica, este es Juan – dijo Mónica señalándolo.

\- Juan del Diablo, según tengo entendido. – Juan se sorprendió de que una señorita como ella, a la que no conocía, primeramente, supiera atribuirle el rostro adecuado a ese apodo y mucho más que asombrado por su amabilidad. A Mónica no le desconcertó lo más mínimo, así era Verónica –. Verónica Montero, mucho gusto.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Juan, escuetamente, aunque gentil.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino, porque me temo que como sigamos demorándonos la madre superiora volverá al convento. – Verónica comenzó a caminar. Mónica iba a empezar a despedirse, Juan ingeniaba una buena replica para no tener que dejar de disfrutar de su compañía, cuando Verónica les otorgó unos maravillosos minutos extras –. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? En marcha. No me mire así, – dirigiéndose a Juan - ¿no se le conoce en San Pedro como el _héroe de los pobres_? En el lugar hacia al que nos dirigimos, necesitan de la presencia de algunas manos amigas. – Era sólo una mera excusa para que las acompañase, ¿pero quién se podía negar?

\- Me otorgan hazañas menos generosas. O eso se dice – dijo entre divertido y sorprendido.

\- Tonterías.

Mónica abrió los ojos como platos, pero no osó abrir la boca para rechistar, ni quería hacerlo. Los tres se dirigieron hacia su destino, conversando como tan solo tres almas amigas son capaces.

Mónica.

Tan solo diez minutos después llegaron a la escuela. Las monjas se encontraban en la calle y la madre superiora procedió a cerrar la gran puerta que conducía a la entrada.

\- Oh, Señor, lamentamos haber acaparado su tiempo. Parece que las hermanas han sabido arreglárselas sin nuestra ayuda – dijo Verónica con su voz saltarina –. Ahora me disculpan, voy a hablar con la madre superiora – dirigiéndose a Mónica –. No es necesario que me acompañes, querida, yo misma les diré que vengo en tu nombre. Vuelvo en un segundo – se separó de ellos y fue a dar con las hermanas.

\- Muy simpática la Señorita Montero.

\- Lo sé, también bastante mordaz.

\- Cierto. – Una pequeña sonrisa acompaño sus palabras -. ¿Se va a encargar ella sola de todo esto? – esa frase tenía un claro objetivo.

\- Se podría decir que sí, – los ojos de Juan se apagaron, deseaba que ella pasase más tiempo por allí – aunque… – ahora rezumaban esperanza – …me pidió que la ayudase de vez en cuando y yo no me voy a negar.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Su porte era serio, espalda recta, brazos izquierdo apoyado en la pared, mirada fija en Mónica. Por dentro, sintió un gran alivio. Ella estaría más cerca de él.

\- A la madre superiora le parece una buena idea tu candidatura por mi persona. – Las hermanas no se percataron de la presencia de Mónica y Juan, un árbol de regias ramas obstaculizaban su visión. Verónica se encontraba nuevamente a la altura de ellos.

\- Creo que es hora de despedirnos, les he robado demasiado tiempo. Señorita Montero, encantado de haberla conocido. – Juan cogió su mano e hizo el saludo ritual, sin llegar a posar sus labios en la mano de ella –. Señorita Mónica, me alegro de volver a verla. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto y me traiga noticias de Ángel. – En este caso se lamentó por no besarla, pero estaba Verónica presente y, por otro lado, no deseaba asustar a Mónica. Aún tenía muy presente el contacto de su mano en su boca, se conformaba con eso.

\- Creo que la inauguración de la escuela es un acto que no se puede perder, ¿no le parece? – Otra vez la audacia de Verónica –. Será pasado mañana, según me acaba de comentar la madre superiora.

\- Aquí estaré, ¿se sabe la hora? – Juan sentía que el día no podía ir mejor.

\- Por la mañana, a las diez.

\- Perfecto.

\- Hasta entonces – dijo Mónica.

\- Vamos Mónica, las hermanas nos espera. – Las amigas se dispusieron a caminar agarradas del brazo.

\- Adiós. – Juan aun parado junto a la pared, suplicaba para que Mónica se girase y le dedicase una última mirada antes de aquella temporal separación. Así fue. Mónica giró levemente la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo y con una sonrisa risueña se despidió.


	11. El hombre misterioso

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

El reloj de la iglesia marcaba las siete y unas atronadoras campanas repiqueteaban, contentas por ser el centro de atención. Mónica y Catalina se dirigían a la iglesia, era el momento de las confesiones y los rezos. Fray Domingo las esperaba como cada domingo. Tras ellas, un pocos pasos por detrás, paseaban unas amigas que parecían dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar. Avanzaban más rápido que madre e hija, cuanto más se aproximaban, sus voces se hacían más y más familiares para Mónica. Eran Verónica y Teresa.

\- Mónica, – miró primero a su amiga – Doña Catalina – y al momento a su madre –. Buenas tardes, ¡qué casualidad tan agradable! – Verónica llevaba la voz cantante.

\- Buenas tardes, querida. – Catalina le devolvió el saludo. A esto le siguieron las palabras de Mónica y Teresa. Las parejas se intercambiaron. Catalina y Teresa entraron a la par. Poco después, lo hicieron Mónica y Verónica.

\- ¿Esto no fue una casualidad, verdad? – la interrogó Mónica, con un poco de sorna –. Te sentiste mal ayer, cuando recordaste el tiempo que hacía desde que no pisabas la iglesia.

\- Amiga, no suelo invertir mucho tiempo en arrepentimiento o remordimiento de conciencia. Te aseguro que me lo pasé mucho mejor en mi casa leyendo un buen libro antes que viniendo a confesarme por haber leído, pensado o hecho lo que no debía según el criterio de otras personas. – Esta vez no hubo ni mirada crítica de una, ni cínica de la otra, ambas se conocían y querían pese a las diferencias que pudiera haber entre sus caracteres. Si bien tales diferencias no era tantas como parecía a simple vista.

\- Cuídate de no ser escuchada por mi madre. – Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron. Entraron juntas a la iglesia.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí y ayer recordé el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Martínez, me alegro tenerlo de vuelta – dijo Catalina, unos pasos por delante de ellas.

Mónica escuchó a su madre decir esas palabras. _¿Señor Martínez? No me suena_ , pensó. Inmediatamente, sintió como el brazo de Verónica, sujeto al suyo, se tensaba. La miró mientras seguían el recorrido hacía la zona anterior de la iglesia, su rostro antes relajado y risueño, estaba marcado por sus músculos faciales contraídos. Su mirada apuntaba hacia el frente, sus ojos fríos. Cuando pasaron junto al hombre que su madre saludo minutos antes, Mónica lo miró con mucho disimulo. _Definitivamente, no lo conozco_. Era un hombre de poco más de treinta años, alto, pese a estar sentado se intuía su metro ochenta de altura. Ojos color miel y pelo rubio oscuro, con ondas gruesas que le caían hasta la mitad de la frente. Estaba distraídamente mirando hacia el altar, con las manos sobre el regazo, pensativo. Mónica no hizo ademán de saludarlo porque sus miradas no se rozaron en ningún momento.

Llegaron al banco donde se sentaron Teresa y Catalina, las escucharon cuchichear, lo que extraño a Mónica. Su madre pocas veces se dedicaba a hablar de más cuando se encontraba en una iglesia. Sin duda era curioso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No ha cambiado nada. Sigue pareciendo el mismo chiquillo de hace casi diez años. Siempre ha sido apuesto.

\- Es un hombre apuesto, pero yo si veo que el tiempo ha pasado por él. Se lo ve más adulto – contestó Teresa.

\- La desdicha, eso es. La desgracia de cruzarse con una mala mujer, se le ve en los ojos.

\- Es joven, seguro que aún puede conocer a una buena mujer que le haga olvidar a la otra. Y ya se sabe que los pecados del hombre se perdonan con mayor facilidad, su carne es más débil.

Mónica arrugó la nariz, no estaba de acuerdo con eso último. Verónica se levantó y se dirigió al confesionario, era su turno. El confesionario estaba en un lateral, a la izquierda de donde estaba sentado el misterioso hombre, destinatario de todos los cuchicheos de su madre, aunque algo más adelantado. Por fin se callaron las voces y dieron por iniciados los rezos.

Media hora después llegó el turno de Mónica, después de haberse confesado tanto su madre como Teresa. La muchacha comenzó a enumerar sus faltas, sus pensamientos y pesares. Nada fuera de lo habitual. A través de los finos huecos de la pared de madera pudo observar al señor Martínez, sin prestarle mucha atención ya que ella estaba enfrascada en su confesión. Le habló de sus sueños, no había ningún detalle nuevo en ellos que pudiera arrojar un poco de luz sobre el asunto. Fray domingo comenzó con su pequeño monólogo conclusivo, pero la mente de Mónica por primera vez en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo se dispersó. Vio como un bulto ocupaba el asiento consecutivo al del señor Martínez, ¿un segundo hombre misterioso? Le llegó el eco de palabras sueltas, pero no diferenciaba el timbre de las voces.

\- Hija, reza un Padre Nuestro y un Ave María. – Pasaron un par de segundos sin respuesta alguna – ¿Mónica?

\- Si, Fray Domingo. Nos vemos mañana en la inauguración. – Mónica se levantó, hizo una leve reverencia y salió del confesionario.

Un par de ojos sorprendidos la miraban a unos metros de distancia, los suyos firme reflejo de la perplejidad se habían ensanchado.

\- Juan.. – susurró, nadie la escuchó.

Juan inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, a modo de saludo, y le devolvió el susurro, esta vez audible tanto para ella, como para el señor Martínez.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Mónica.

Mónica inclinó su cabeza imitándolo y sus labios formaron una sutil sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus acompañantes y se arrodillo para cumplir su penitencia. Notaba como le sudaban las manos y se notaba ansiosa. Tras rezar sus dos oraciones se sentó con la mirada fija en el altar. Sus pensamientos se encontraban libres. Lamentó no haberle contado a Fray Domingo la nueva amistad que había surgido en su vida. No lo había visto más que un par de veces pero así era como creía ver su relación. Sin embargo, esas sensaciones que sentía, las manos sudorosas, el corazón ansioso, no las entendía. ¿Qué era aquello? No sabía lo que era y sentía la inexplicable intuición de que era bueno y malo a la vez, era adecuado e inconveniente. Miró hacia su derecha, donde encontró el rostro de Verónica, seguía contraído en una mueca de disgusto. Su Madre y Teresa ya habían terminado con sus rezos y comenzaban a mostrar signos de querer levantarse. Como acto solidario, Mónica se levantó primero, marcando el inicio de la vuelta a casa. Ya no había rastro de Juan, ni del Señor Martínez. Mónica los buscó sutilmente, pero sin éxito, Fray Domingo tampoco estaba en su confesionario.

En el exterior, frente a la puerta, se reunieron las cuatro. Mónica volvió a fijarse en su amiga, la notaba nuevamente relajada, su tez blanca se notaba más ligera y sus claros rizos le otorgaban a su cara un aspecto más juvenil. En el intervalo de unos minutos, se había quitado diez años de encima, volvía a ser la muchacha alegre y mordaz de siempre. Mónica era lo suficiente lista como para saber que ese hombre era el causante de su disgusto. _¿Qué haría hablando con Juan?_

Dos horas después, unos minutos antes de servir la cena, Mónica se encontraba en la cocina ultimando los últimos detalles. Ángel estaba a su lado, mirando con ojos golosos los platos que se servirían a la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas hambre? Acabas de comer ahora mismo – dijo Mónica divertida.

\- Con ese aspecto tan delicioso no puedo parar de mirar.

\- ¿Quieres que te ponga otro plato?

\- No, estoy repleto – dijo señalando su abdomen.

\- Ya veo, ¡mira esta panza!

\- No es verdad. – El niño puso cara de pillo.

\- Vamos, es hora de ir a dormir.

\- Nooo – dijo Ángel con los brazos cruzados en su regazo.

\- Sí, chiquito, mañana será un día importante.

\- Vaaale

Después de dejar a Ángel en su habitación y dar instrucciones para que sirviesen la cena, se dirigió a la sala para sentarse a la mesa con su madre y Don Noel.

\- La cena ya está lista – dijo Mónica, dirigiéndose a sus dos acompañantes.

\- Seguro que estará deliciosa – comentó Don Noel.

\- Hija, mañana a la tarde partimos hacia Campo Real.

\- ¿A la tarde? –dijo Mónica, claramente alterada. _Mañana no, por favor_.

\- Si, tu madrina regresará por la mañana, imagino que nos podrá recibir por la tarde.

\- ¿No crees que es mejor darle el día de mañana para que se recupere del viaje? – dijo la muchacha rápidamente.

\- Mmm. Quizás tengas razón.

\- Conociendo a Doña Sofía, será mejor dejarle tiempo para descansar. A lo mejor es ella la que viene a visitarlas. – Mónica dio las gracias silenciosamente a Don Noel por estas palabras.

La conversación siguió versando sobre temas similares, tan cotidianos y rutinarios como acostumbraba. En algún punto de la conversación, cuando eran Don Noel el que llevaba la voz cantante, a Mónica le vino a la mente la primera vez que escuchó el nombre de Juan. El de Juan del Diablo, para ser más exactos. Fue en una conversación muy similar a aquella, un mes atrás. Don Noel nombró a un tal Juan, nunca había hecho referencia a ese joven frente a ella, su madre se puso pálida y pidió a su amigo que no nombrase a Juan del Diablo en su presencia. Luego, a solas le enumeró a su hija las cualidades que se le otorgaban a "ese bandido". En ese momento se las creyó todas, ahora, después de haber mantenido algunas conversaciones con él, estaba firmemente convencida de que no era como pensaba su madre.

\- Catalina, Mónica, la comida estaba deliciosa y la compañía grata, pero se nos ha hecho tarde. No vemos mañana en la mañana.

\- Buenas noches, Don Noel – dijeron ambas.

Mónica se dirigió a su habitación, preguntándose qué sueño se repetiría esa noche. Siguió el ritual de todos los días, se metió entre las sabanas, frías al contacto, sopló la vela situada sobre la mesilla de noche y, cerrando los ojos, se sumergió en ese sueño constante. Esta vez, se desvelarían nuevos y sorprendentes datos que traerían consigo más y más preguntas.


	12. Los sueños siempre son confusos

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

 _La brisa susurraba, traía el sonido fresco del campo, el mismo árbol la sostenía, el sol la acariciaban, la hierba, lozana, constituía un lecho ideal para tenderse. La misma escena se repetía, salvo que ahora su corazón estaba sosegado y Aimée no estaba a su lado, importunándola con palabras inteligibles. Cerró los ojos, el ruido monótono del viento golpeaba las hojas de las ramas y, como si de una canción de cuna se tratase, la sumergió en un ligero sueño. Un sueño dentro de un sueño._

 _Una voz atrajo su atención. La historia se repetía, Mónica avanzaba a través del jardín, esta vez las hojas no crujían a su paso, no lo hacían porque sus pies no rozaban el suelo; un palmo la separaba de la tierra. Las maldiciones se continuaron y dieron paso a los insultos. El muchacho no paró hasta sacar de su pecho todo lo que parecía atormentarlo, comenzó a respirar entrecortado y se relajó, finalmente. El corazón de Mónica se arrugó, sobrecogido, y decidió poner fin al sufrimiento del joven entregándole una flor y una sonrisa. Vio en sus ojos la sorpresa y el recelo, contratacó dando su nombre y esperó. Aquí llegaba el punto crítico, de no retorno, en todas las versiones de este sueño, un agujero enorme se habría bajo sus pies o todo se volvía negro. Sin embargo, esta vez no ocurrió así._

\- _¿Cómo se llama usted?_

 _Él se removió un poco incómodo, aunque conmovido, esperaba encontrarse solo por unos minutos, pero su momento de escape se vio interrumpido por esa niña. Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, implorándole un nombre; y él, pese a su brusquedad, no podía negárselo._

\- _Juan. – Alargó su mano y cogió la hermosa flor que la niña le ofrecía._

 _Ambos se sentaron en sendas piedras, situadas a un metro de distancia, la una de la otra. Mónica, inquieta, removía la tierra con sus piececitos, Juan completamente dueño de sí, atrás quedó el episodio anterior, miró el pequeño regalo y sus labios dibujaron un amago de sonrisa._

\- _Gracias, Mónica, – hizo una pequeña pausa, continuó - ¿qué haces en esta hacienda?, ¿vives aquí?_

 _Mónica, contenta de mantener una conversación con aquel joven huidizo, fue a contestarle, inmediatamente, pero una voz que gritaba su nombre atrajo completamente su atención; era una voz conocida._

\- _¡Mónica! ¿Dónde estás, niña? Esto no es propio de ti. Ven inmediatamente. Sabes que hoy tenías prohibido salir del salón. ¡Mónica!_

 _La niña se levantó de un salto, miró a su acompañante, su rostro estaba contraído y sus ojos desprendían una furia desmedida. Juan se levantó rígidamente y se esfumó entre los arbustos, en la dirección opuesta hacia la que ella se dirigía._

\- _¡Mónica! ¿Qué hacías ahí, metida entre esos arbustos? – La mujer que vociferaba parecía enfadada._

\- _Lo siento, madrina. Estaba sentada bajo aquel árbol y…_

\- _Basta, niña. Entra en casa. Hoy no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ti._

 _Mónica, bajó la cabeza y caminó hacia la casa, Doña Sofía la seguía._

\- _¡Maldito Juan del Diablo! ¡Maldito seas! – dijo Sofía por lo bajito, aunque Mónica la escuchó perfectamente._

 _Al cruzar la puerta de la casa, todo se tiñó de una luz blanca, perdiéndose los contornos y las formas. Esto solía marcar el fin de la aventura._

Mónica abrió los ojos y se quedó mirado el techo de su habitación, sin moverse. _No puede ser posible, no tiene ningún sentido_. Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios entreabiertos y rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba sumergida la noche, apartó las sabanas, colocó los pies en el suelo y prendió la vela situada sobre la mesilla de noche. Permaneció un rato en esa posición. _Los sueños no suelen tener sentido_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Fray Domingo está equivocado, no se trata de recuerdos. ¿Juan en Campo Real? No puede ser_. Recorrió el espacio situado entre su cama y el tocador. Se quedó mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. _Empieza un nuevo día, uno muy importante_. Con ese pensamiento disipó todos los fantasmas, los dejó aparcados en su lecho. Era el momento de cumplir otros sueños, suyos y de otras personas.

A las nueve de la mañana, con Ángel de su brazo, salió rumbo a la futura escuela. Ambos estaban radiantes de felicidad, aunque el niño sentía un poco de vértigo y excitación, una nueva etapa estaba comenzando para él. Por delante de ellos, un pequeño grupo parecía estar dirigiéndose al mismo lugar y unas voces lejanas indicaban que no eran los últimos en completar la fila. Verónica estaba esperándolos al torcer la esquina, con su traje color marfil, se balanceaba sobre sus pies, impaciente.

\- Buenos días. – Las amigas se dieron un beso a modo de saludo –. ¿Y este pequeñín? – preguntó Verónica con curiosidad.

\- Es Ángel, viene a conocer a su futura maestra.

\- Buenos días – dijo el niño sonriente.

\- Oh, ya veo. Mi nombre es Verónica, encantada de conocerte, verás que te lo pasarás muy bien conmigo y aprenderás cosas muy interesantes. – Le revolvió el pelo con la mano –. En marcha.

\- Veo que estás nerviosa – afirmó Mónica, dándole un ligero codazo.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Un poco – sonrió.

Siguieron andando y conversando sobre los preparativos, la gente que acudiría y los niños que se acercarían curiosos. Poco minutos después, un pequeño edificio de color crema, puerta y ventanas de madera oscura, apareció ante ellas. Tenía un aspecto agradable, acogedor, pese a su tamaño. La puerta estaba abierta y un grupo reducido de gente esperaba por fuera a que el reloj marcara las diez en punto. Mónica, Verónica y Ángel rebasaron la puerta de la entrada y anduvieron por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación amplia, donde se encontraba la madre superiora y dos monjitas. Sobre una mesa de tamaño considerable, cubierta por un mantel blanco, había comida y refrigerios para que los curiosos que se acercasen tomaran un tentempié. Dos ventanas llenaban de luz la sala, bajo una de ellas un par de sillas y una mesita completaban el mobiliario.

\- Buenos días, niñas. Las estábamos esperando. – La madre superiora se acercó y les dio un cálido abrazo de bienvenida –. Síganme, les voy a enseñar la escuela.

Volvieron al corredor, continuaron un par de pasos, la siguiente puerta a la derecha les condujo a otra habitación de iguales dimensiones. En ella, se encontraban numerosos pupitres con sus respectivas sillas, al fondo de la estancia, dos pizarras, una al lado de la otra, y ante ellas la mesa de la profesora, sobre la que reposaba un jarrón con hermosas flores silvestres. Un pequeño armario y una estantería con libros completaban el cuadro. La habitación situada en frente tenía características similares. Al final del pasillo unas escaleras conducían al piso superior, donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina y una salita contigua, perfectamente decorada. El resto de habitaciones de la planta estaban vacías, preparadas para ser usadas en cuanto se determinara su utilidad. A Mónica le encantó el lugar, era sencillo y requería de trabajo para mejorar, pero era encantador. Miró a su amiga e intuyó en sus ojos un reflejo de sus propios pensamientos. Ángel estaba inquieto mirando cada detalle con sus enormes ojos afables.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – La madre superior les pidió su opinión.

\- Todo muy lindo – comentó Mónica.

\- Me agrada – dijo Verónica.

\- Me alegro, me alegro. Ahora debemos bajar y recibir a los curiosos.

\- Por lo que pude ver fuera, están impacientes – agregó Verónica, levantando sus dos cejas, con una sonrisa pícara.

Regresaron a la habitación donde se encontraban las dos monjitas custodiando el apetitoso aperitivo. Mónica, Verónica y el pequeño se reunieron con ellas, la madre superiora se dirigió a la entrada para dar por iniciada la inauguración de la escuela de San Pedro. A partir de las diez de la mañana comenzaron a acudir los lugareños, muchos por simple curiosidad, unos pocos para inscribir a sus hijos. Ángel comenzó a jugar con un niño que parecía conocer del pueblo, dejando a Mónica concentrada conversando con los curiosos que se acercaban.

Verónica se encontraba en el segundo piso, enseñando la estancia a un grupo reducido, cuando Mónica comenzó a notar que en el corredor los visitantes bajaban el volumen de sus conversaciones, comentando en susurros. Se extrañó y decidió dirigirse hacia allí. Sin embargo, no le fue necesario dar más de dos pasos para darse cuenta de quién era el objeto de aquellos cuchicheos, Juan apareció ante ella con su porte erguido y con el dibujo de una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Mónica? – Su voz era dulce y ronca. Mónica quedó aturdida, ese hombre siempre aparecía de la nada, la hacía sentir extraña, cómoda y feliz; una combinación particular.

\- Buenos días, Juan, veo que aceptó la invitación de Verónica. Estoy feliz de que haya acudido tanta gente, aunque solo se han inscrito ocho niños, pero es un paso. – Una cálida sonrisa acompañó sus palabras.

\- Ya, yo no esperaría muchos más… por ahora.

\- Es una lástima.

Mónica dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto que Juan llevaba en su mano izquierda, él se dio cuenta y lo elevó hasta ponerlo a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿Esto? Mmm, es un pequeño regalo. Nada importante, un cuaderno. Ahora que se va a encargar de tantas tareas necesitará anotar las cosas para establecer un poco de orden. – Se trataba de un cuaderno tapizado en rojo, con unos bonitos adornos en negro y dorado.

\- Muchas gracias, pero es Verónica la que se va a encargar, no yo" – dijo esto sujetando el regalo y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

\- Sabe tan bien como yo que trabajaran codo con codo. – Colocó sus manos sobre el cuaderno que sujetaba Mónica, rozando los dedos de ella –. No lo rechace, es un detalle sin importancia – la miró y bajó sus manos.

\- Es un cuaderno precioso. – Mónica acarició las margaritas doradas que decoraban el cuaderno.

En el pasillo comenzaron otra vez los susurros, todo parecía indicar que otra persona de interés iba a hacer aparición.


	13. La inauguración

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

 **San Pedro**

Juan

Caminaba a toda prisa, quiso ser puntual pero tuvo que hacer frente a algunos asuntos relacionados con el viaje que emprendería unas semanas más tarde; sus planes habían cambiado, no sería una travesía de unos pocos días, pretendía volver con una fortuna considerable y para ello necesitaría de más tiempo. Era el momento de cambiar de vida. Desde hacía algunos años tenía este plan en mente, no obstante no había sentido que era el momento ideal hasta ese instante. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, quizás porque no era del todo consciente de sus sentimientos, pero esa dulce mujer había sido el detonante de esta atolondrada premura.

De camino a la escuela, se topó con una pequeña tienda de artículos de toda índole, miró a través de la vidriera y lo observó. Era un cuaderno del tamaño de un libro, encuadernado en rojo con una hermosa flor dorada en el centro, unos adornos en las esquinas y una cinta fina de color negro, para marcar las páginas. No se lo pensó, entró en el establecimiento y se hizo con él. Antes de salir de la tienda se lo pensó mejor, giró sobre sí mismo, pidió permiso para usar la pluma que se encontraba tras el mostrador y escribió unas palabras en la primera página. Observó por uno segundos lo que había anotado, arrugó la nariz, dudando, y terminó la nota colocando una "J".

Salió a calle y continuó su camino dando enormes zancadas. Al pasar por la iglesia comprobó que daban las once, torció a la derecha, anduvo otro trecho, hasta que dio de frente con la escuela. _¡Por fin!_ En la entrada del edificio estaban reunidas tres personas, dos de ellas le daban la espalda, de la otra solo se podía ver su cabello rubio alborotado. Juan no necesito más para saber de quien se trataba. Al pasar por su lado, aminoró un poco la marcha para darle un pequeño apretón en el hombro, a modo de saludo.

\- Vete entrando tú, en seguida voy – dijo, acompañándolo con un leve movimiento de barbilla.

Juan hizo exactamente lo que le pedía, sobre todo porque se ajustaba a lo que deseaba. El regalo que llevaba en su mano le quemaba, quería entregárselo a su dueña lo antes posible y recibir como recompensa sus ojos y su sonrisa. Según avanzaba por el pasillo, notaba como los allí presentes hablaban cada vez más bajo; avanzó hasta llegar a un amplia y luminosa estancia, donde la encontró a ella. Contuvo la respiración durante un momento, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el rostro de Mónica, producía destellos en su pelo, otorgándole el aspecto de una ensoñación. Sus sonrisas surgieron a la vez, la de Juan contenida, la de Mónica pletórica.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Mónica?

\- Buenos días, Juan, veo que aceptó la invitación de Verónica. Estoy feliz de que haya acudido tanta gente, aunque solo se han inscrito ocho niños, pero es un paso.

\- Ya, yo no esperaría muchos más… por ahora – sintió decirlo.

\- Es una lástima. – Juan vio un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. No lo miraba.

Mónica dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto que Juan llevaba en su mano izquierda, él se dio cuenta y lo elevó hasta ponerlo a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿Esto?, mmm, es un pequeño regalo. Nada importante, un cuaderno. Ahora que se va a encargar de tantas tareas necesitará anotar las cosas para establecer un poco de orden.

\- Muchas gracias, pero es Verónica la que se va a encargar, no yo – dijo esto sujetando el regalo y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules. Juan notaba que ella dudaba sobre si era lícito aceptar el presente.

\- Sabe tan bien como yo que trabajaran codo con codo. – Colocó sus manos sobre el cuaderno que sujetaba Mónica, rozando los dedos de ella –. No lo rechace, es un detalle sin importancia –. La miró y bajó sus manos, colocándolas a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Es un cuaderno precioso. – Mónica acarició las margaritas doradas que decoraban el cuaderno.

En el pasillo comenzaron otra vez los susurros, todo parecía indicar que otra persona de interés iba a hacer aparición.

\- Me alegro que le haya gustado, - la miró fijamente y agregó – ¿está Ángel por aquí?

\- ¿No lo vio en el corredor? – preguntó algo preocupada.

\- No. – Juan notó la preocupación en sus ojos –. No se inquiete, los niños siempre hacen travesuras, estará con alguno de los niños que han venido.

Mónica

No hizo falta buscar al pequeño, en ese mismo instante cruzó la puerta junto con un hombre, uno de aspecto distinguido, elegante, salvo por el cabello rubio algo descompuesto, firme seña de identidad. Mónica lo conocía, al menos lo había visto en otra ocasión. Se trataba del Señor Martínez. La muchacha sintió alivio al ver que el niño no se había perdido, pero también inquietud, aún recordaba el rostro contraído de Verónica al ver a ese hombre en la iglesia, la vez anterior. _¿Quién eres, Señor Martínez?_ Se preguntó. Su rostro adquirió un gesto de desconfianza, sus músculos se tensaron.

\- ¡Ángel!, ¿Dónde te metiste? – Mónica se dirigió al niño sin dejar de prestar atención a su acompañante.

\- Salí a la calle con Mario.

\- Debiste habérmelo dicho.

\- No quise molestarla – dijo algo cabizbajo.

\- Tampoco pongas esa cara, criatura. – La muchacha se agachó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Juan y el Señor Martínez se miraron, el primero había notado el recelo de Mónica con respecto al segundo, aunque no entendía la razón. Decidió, por tanto, presentarlos.

\- Señorita Mónica, no sé si ya conoce al Señor Martínez. Es natural de San Pedro, pero lleva tantos años fuera que ya olvidé cuantos – esto último lo dijo con un tono plagado de sorna y nostalgia -. Le dije que se acercase hoy a la inauguración, para que se reencontrase con la gente del pueblo.

\- No, no he tenido el placer. – Aún se la notaba recelosa.

\- Eduardo Martínez, encantado. - Un pequeño saludo galante y formal le siguió.

\- Si no les molesta la pregunta, ¿se conocen desde hace tantos años? – Mónica sentía mucha curiosidad, _si Juan es su amigo no puede ser tan indigno_ , pensó.

\- Desde que éramos unos críos, señorita, aunque en un inicio no nos llevábamos demasiado bien – contestó primero Eduardo, su tono también era burlesco.

\- Eras un señorito, necesitabas ganarte mi confianza.

\- No tienes remedio. – Eduardo intentó no poner los ojos en blanco, pero no lo logró.

Dos niños entraron corriendo en la estancia, alborotados. La hermana Elena les llamó la atención y les indicó que se acercaran para tomar un tentempié. Juan y Ángel iniciaron una conversación, el niño estaba muy entusiasmado hablando con él, Mónica los miraba divertida, Eduardo comenzó a hablar con un vecino del pueblo, un anciano que no paraba de decirle lo cambiado que se encontraba el "muchacho". El ambiente era relajado y distendido, todos se divertían, se ponían al día sobre sus respectivas vidas. Sin embargo, no fue así durante toda la mañana, Mónica estaba temiendo, desde que el Señor Martínez llegó, el inevitable encuentro entre éste y Verónica. El momento se hizo esperar, pero ocurrió. Mónica lo observó todo a un par de metros de distancia, donde se encontraba hablando con Juan y Ángel. Verónica entró en la estancia, risueña, con una niña de la mano. No tardó más de dos segundos en ver a Eduardo. Mónica temió volver a verla tensa, callada, pero no fue así. Verónica amino despacio, sigilosa, hasta donde él se encontraba. Los ojos de Mónica se dirigieron hacia Eduardo, en él vio desconcierto, ansiedad; no parecía estar preparado para esa reacción.

\- Buenos días, Señor Martínez. Espero que lo esté pasando bien – lo dijo con un tono cortés, pero mecánico.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Montero – su contestación fue como un susurro, como si esas dos últimas palabras le costasen el aliento.

Verónica siguió caminando hasta la mesa y se reunió con la hermana Elena. Mónica, se moría de curiosidad por saber que le ocurría a su amiga.

\- ¡Oh, navegar tiene que ser…! ¿Algún día me llevará? – Las palabras de Ángel la devolvieron a la realidad.

\- Algún día, cuando seas mayor – contestó Juan, riendo.

Mónica teniéndolo tan cerca se fijó en la cicatriz que tenía cerca de su ojo izquierdo, sintió el instinto de acercarse y acariciarla con su mano, de enredar la mano en su pelo. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba muy despacito, era como un impulso.

\- Es la una y media. Hora de cerrar. – La madre superiora lo anunció desde la puerta de la habitación.

La muchacha apartó rápidamente la mano, que ya se encontraba a escasos centímetro de Juan, y la escondió detrás de su espalda. Se puso terriblemente ansiosa, no entendía porque sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. _Menos mal que no se dio cuenta_. Los lugareños se despidieron y en poco menos de quince minutos se desalojó la sala. Solo quedaban Mónica, Verónica, Juan, Ángel, Eduardo, la hermana Elena y la madre superiora.

\- Señores, ya es hora de irse – anunció la madre superiora.

\- Creo que cuatro manos más no les vendrá mal para recoger todo esto. – La madre superiora no pudo negarse a esta sugerencia de Juan.

\- Cierto.

Una vez concluidas las tareas, dejando la escuela lista para abrir al día siguiente, se despidieron en la entrada de la escuela, Eduardo y Juan se fueron por un lado, Mónica, Verónica, Ángel y las monjitas por otro.

A las tres de la tarde, después de almorzar con su madre y Don Noel, se dirigió a su cuarto, donde estaban hechas las maletas, ya que partían esa misma tarde para Campo Real. Lamentó no poder acudir ese primer día de clase a la escuela, pero estaba segura de que Verónica y la hermana Elena se ocuparían de todo. Se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía junto a su cómoda, miró hacia la superficie de la misma, donde estaba el cuaderno que le había regalado Juan, posó su mano sobre la cubierta, la acarició hasta llegar al borde, con sus finos dedos abrió la cubierta y se encontró con una pequeña dedicatoria. Al leerla, sonrió.


	14. ¿Eres tú?

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios._ _Llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada más que estudiar jeje. Espero que les guste._ _Tengo dos capítulos más escritos. Están por revisar y cambiar el formato. Esta semana subiré esos dos, después tendré que seguir escribiendo... espero que me acompañe la musa._

* * *

 _Capítulo 13_

 **San Pedro**

Juan

La taberna del Tuerto estaba inusualmente vacía, sólo se encontraban Facundo, trasteando tras la barra, y Juan, sentado en una de las sillas del establecimiento, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano. El joven tenía la mente en blanco, aún estaba algo adormecido y esa inactividad no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Sujetaba una pluma y escribía algunas notas de poca importancia. Llevaba las mangas de su camisa remangadas hasta la altura de su codo, la mitad de los botones de la misma sueltos, y un austero abalorio colgado de su cuello. El Tuerto lo observaba, curioso, e hizo el ademán de hablar pero en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, las voces de dos personas conocidas, Serafín y Azucena, y el sonido de la misma puerta al cerrarse. Adiós al silencio.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Azucena, apretando fuertemente sus labios, contrayéndolos hasta el punto de que sólo quedó de ellos una fina línea bajo su nariz, roja por la rabia. Juan alzó su mirada hacía los muchachos, _¿ahora por qué andarán discutiendo estos dos?_ , pensó.

\- Tú sigue con esas fantasías y ya verás cómo te va. – Serafín, por el contrario, estaba muy tranquilo, como sólo se encuentra una persona que cree ser poseedora de la verdad.

\- ¡Cállate! – golpeó con su mano la barra, asustando a Facundo.

\- ¡Azucena, baja esos humos! – El Tuerto estalló.

Juan necesitaba un poco de actividad, no que le armasen semejante zafarrancho. Soltó la pluma, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a observar atentamente a ambos jóvenes que ahora discutían en susurros. Serafín decidió ayudar a Facundo mientras Azucena se sentó junto a Juan, intentando fisgar sus notas personales.

\- Azucena, te dije que no me gusta verte por aquí.

\- No te enfades, Juan – dijo la muchacha, poniendo ojos de corderito.

El joven pirata se levantó de la silla, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la barra para decirle algo a Facundo.

\- Voy a salir, necesito caminar. Quizás me pase un momento por la playa. Si Segundo llega antes que yo, dile que me espere, tenemos que concretar unos asuntos.

\- De acuerdo, Juan.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Juan?, ¿puedo ir contigo? – Azucena se levantó como un resorte.

\- No – hizo una pausa, mirando a la chica a los ojos – y no olvides lo que te dije antes – salió de la taberna sin decir una palabra más.

Juan caminó rápidamente por las calles, necesitaba mover sus piernas, llenar de aire sus pulmones, sentir como sus músculos se desperezaban. Atravesó esas calles tan conocidas por él, saludó de forma mecánica a cuanta persona se cruzó: al panadero, al carnicero y a alguno de sus hombres. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta aquel lugar, era evidente que también quería empezar el día viéndola, y se paró bajo un árbol situado a dos metros de la nueva escuela del pueblo. El sol comenzaba a calentar los tejados de las casas, aún se notaba en el aire la humedad de la noche. El rumor de unos pasos resonó en el callejón que separaba la escuela de la casa contigua, Juan se puso alerta, pensando que era ella la que iba a salir de entre las sombras, pero no fue así; ni siquiera conocía a la mujer que apareció.

El reloj de la iglesia marcó las ocho, las campanas repiquetearon, acompañando el suave taconeo de unos pasos de mujer. El joven se separó del árbol y dio un par de pasos hacia el centro de la calle, desde allí vio a la muchacha, pero esta vez tampoco se trataba de ella, era Verónica la que caminaba a su encuentro.

\- Buenos días, Juan, ¿qué hace por aquí? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

\- Señorita Verónica, – sonrió – necesitaba estirar las piernas, ya ve. ¿Nerviosa por este primer día?

\- Un poco, – lo siguiente lo dijo porque sabía que era lo que él deseaba saber – si Mónica estuviera hoy por el pueblo todo sería mucho más fácil.

\- Oh, no me diga… – Sus ojos se tornaron algo tristes.

\- Sí, mi amiga tuvo que visitar a un familiar. Es una pena, sé que le encantaría estar presente.

\- Seguro que le va muy bien con todos esos pequeñajos.

\- Eso espero.

\- Bueno, la dejo. No debe llegar tarde.

\- Adiós, Juan. – Verónica vio como Juan se alejaba. En ese momento confirmó sus sospechas, ese hombre estaba interesado en su amiga y no parecía estar al tanto del compromiso de Mónica. Lo que no sabía con seguridad era lo que sentía ella, aunque en el caso de sentir interés, Verónica estaba segura de que Mónica, en su infinita inocencia, no sabría reconocer esos sentimientos. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, _espero que nadie salga herido_ , pensó.

Juan, desilusionado, emprendió el camino que conducía a La Palapa. Al llegar se desvistió, quedándose tan solo en su ropa interior, y bajó a la playa. El balanceo de las olas era el único remedio a su alcance para acabar con la ansiedad que lo consumía. Brazada a brazada se alejó de la costa. Una vez descargada la tensión dejó que su cuerpo flotase en el agua templada, manteniéndose durante unos minutos tendido, medio cuerpo sumergido, el otro medio, acariciado por el sol. Las olas ondeaban, lo desplazaban hacia la orilla, aún a mucha distancia de allí. Hundió completamente su cuerpo y buceó durante unos segundos. Al regresar a la superficie, con los ojos a medio abrir por el picor de la sal, creyó ver la silueta de una mujer en la orilla; un esbozo de ella. Juan obligó a sus ojos a abrirse completamente, pero al hacerlo ya no la vio, _me estoy volviendo loco_. Regresó a la orilla, se vistió y se dirigió a la taberna del Tuerto, sentía que se había demorado demasiado y Segundo estaría impaciente, esperándole.

 **Campo Real**

Mónica

Su ropa estaba completamente empapada; debido a un pequeño traspié su impecable aspecto quedo reducido a la nada, manchones negruzcos coloreaban la tela de su falda, en la mitad de su rostro y pelo aún quedaban restos de lodo, y una herida del tamaño de un alfiler dibujaba una semiluna en su barbilla. Juanita vio lo ocurrido desde la ventana de la cocina y, aparentemente alarmada, acudió en su ayuda. La condujo hacia el baño, dejándola esperando en la entrada de la puerta mientras ella preparaba la bañera.

\- No se moleste Juanita. – Mónica estaba profundamente apenada por lo sucedido, debido a su torpeza había dejado todo perdido de barro y estaba distrayendo a Juanita de sus labores.

\- No importa señorita. Entre… ¿la ayudo?

\- No, siga con sus cosas. Muchas gracias.

Juanita se marchó, dejándola sola. Mónica poco a poco se desvistió dejando la ropa en un uniforme montoncito. Bendijo a Dios por no haber tenido que ver la cara de consternación de su madrina, ésta aún se encontraba dormida en su recamara, como su madre. Una vez despojada de toda su ropa, hasta su ropa interior estaba destrozada, se metió en la bañera. El agua caliente calentó sus músculos, engarrotados por la humedad de la tierra que se adhería a su piel. Se libró de todo el barro, lavó y desenredo su pelo; esto le costó más de lo habitual, ya que el barro se había secado por algunas zonas. Al pasar el jabón por su barbilla sintió como le ardía la herida, intentó calmar la sensación, inútilmente, pasando sus dedos sobre ella.

Mónica cerró los ojos y se deslizó hasta apoyar su cabeza en la fría bañera. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación invitaba a relajarse. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la conversación mantenida la pasada tarde con su madrina, donde Doña Sofía la informó sobre los planes de Andrés y, para su sorpresa, de Aimée.

 _El traqueteo del carruaje la estaba mareando, le dolían las piernas y sentía que el camino hasta Campo real se estaba haciendo eterno. Su madre no paraba de quejarse, decía estar mareada, molesta por ese cambio de clima; inexplicablemente el cielo estaba encapotado y caía una suave llovizna, no acompañada de frío. Mónica se asomó por la pequeña ventana, mirando hacia el frente, intentando divisar a lo lejos los muros de la finca._

 _\- Mamá ya llegamos, no desesperes. – A unos cien metros estaba Campo real, en breve cruzarían la entrada._

 _Algunos criados salieron a recibirlas, las ayudaron a descender y condujeron al chofer del carruaje a un lugar resguardado, donde dejar el coche. Doña Sofía las esperaba en la entrada, con su porte serio, invariable, inexpresivo._

 _\- Buenas tardes, queridas. Lamento este mal tiempo. – No hubo sonrisa cálida._

 _\- Sofía, – Catalina le dio un beso – ese carro es un infierno._

 _\- Madrina, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Muy bien, querida, – alargo su mano señalando hacia la sala – sentémonos. Juanita, taiga café y unos dulces._

 _Las tres mujeres se dirigieron hacia los sillones e iniciaron una conversación banal. Catalina seguía quejándose del viaje. Mónica calmaba a su madre, creciendo en ella la inquietud y la ansiedad por saber algo sobre su prometido. Doña Sofía cogió el rumbo de la conversación, para gusto de Mónica._

 _\- Si lo vieran, está más apuesto si cabe. – El rostro de Doña Sofía se relajó, su hijo era el único (vivo) capaz de conseguir ese efecto en ella._

 _\- No lo dudo, siempre ha sido buen mozo – intervino Catalina._

 _\- ¿Cuándo regresará al pueblo? – esa era la pregunta que rondaba a Mónica desde hacía días. La espera para volver a ver a su prometido (y verlo por primera vez convertido en un hombre) se estaba haciendo eterna._

 _\- Querida, – su madrina hizo una pausa – ojalá pudiera decirte que mañana mismo, pero Andrés necesita resolver algunos asuntos en la capital. Me dijo que tiene muchas ganas de verte – mintió._

 _\- Oh. – Mónica se sonrojó levemente, pero una inexplicable combinación de alivio y tristeza recorrió su cuerpo. Otra vez se repetía ese sentimiento, quería y no quería, al mismo tiempo, ver a Andrés._

 _\- Dos semanas, me dijo que tardaría dos semanas en regresar - Doña Sofía recordó algo y añadió – y no adivinaréis a quien me encontré poco antes de partir de regreso._

 _\- ¡Aiméé!, – Catalina sonrió, radiante - ¡mi niña!, ¿y qué te dijo?_

 _\- Parece ser que ella también está pensando en hacerles una visita. Próximamente._

 _\- Eso nos escribió por carta, pero no nos dijo exactamente cuándo – apuntó Mónica._

 _\- En una semana, más o menos. – Sofía dejó la taza en la mesita situada ante ella, colocó sus manos en su regazo y miró a Mónica._

 _\- ¿Una semana?, ¡qué ganas de verla! – Catalina estaba completamente entusiasmada y Mónica miraba sonriente a su madre._

Mónica abrió sus ojos. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba tenía una visión total del techo de la habitación, se quedó absorta mirando unas pequeñas grietas que ascendía desde la esquina a modo de enredadera. En una semana, volvería a ver a su hermana pequeña, y en dos, regresaría Andrés; un gran número de cambios se avecinaban, entrometiéndose en su, por ahora, tranquila vida. Deseaba verlos a los dos. Aimée seguiría tan alocada como siempre y Andrés… ¿y Andrés? No cabía duda de que sería tal y cómo su madrina lo describía: gallardo, amable y dulce.

La muchacha se deslizó, hundió su cabeza en el agua templada, el pelo ondeaba a los lados de su cara, las manos pesadas y relajadas Apoyó su cabeza en el fondo de la bañera y abrió los ojos. Al principio no vio más que blanco, el techo sobre su cabeza, pero después apareció una figura difuminada, el bosquejo de un rostro moreno con un corona de pelo negro a su alrededor. _¿Juan?_ , su mente gritó. Sorprendida y desconcertada, ascendió rápidamente a la superficie, se cubrió el cuerpo con las rodillas y los brazos, giró su cabeza, buscándolo, pero estaba completamente sola.


	15. Día 1: Hogar

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

 **San Pedro**

Mónica

Esa misma tarde, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al pueblo; pese al deseo de su madre de quedarse en Campo Real unos días más, la insistencia de Mónica apelando a la ayuda que ella ofrecía en la iglesia y el convento, obviando deliberadamente la escuela, consiguió doblegar la voluntad de Catalina. Así, después de almorzar con Doña Sofía, subieron a su carruaje, con las pocas pertenecías que habían llevado consigo, y pusieron rumbo a San Pedro. El tiempo agradable, el camino más despejado, hicieron del trayecto un grato paseo.

Mónica miró por la pequeña ventanilla de su portezuela, apoyó el codo en el alfeizar interior y posó la barbilla en su mano para tener una mejor visión del paisaje que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Comió muy poco, pues tenía el estómago revuelto. Las noticias recibidas ayer la dejaron en un estado de nerviosismo permanente; poco quedaba para el tan anhelado día, y no por ser deseado, menos angustiante. Llegaron antes de lo previsto, no obstante el sol ya se ponía y poca gente paseaba por las calles del pueblo costeño.

En la sala de la casa Altamira un delicioso olor impregnaba el aire, el aroma de la comida recién hecha se colaba por el resquicio de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Las tripas de Mónica se activaron, el ayuno autoimpuesto durante el día parecía estar llegando a su fin. Catalina dio orden a los criados de servir la comida en el comedor; mientras se llevaba a cabo esta tarea, Mónica llevó el pequeño bolso de viaje a su recamara y bajó, sin demorarse en deshacer el equipaje. Degustaron la cena en silencio, pausadamente.

El reloj del salón, con su estruendoso ruido, anunció las nueve de la noche. La muchacha, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pasó por el cuarto de Ángel y lo encontró dormido sobre su cama. Estaba de lado, con las piernas encogidas, enroscado como un embrión, sujetando en su mano derecha un pequeño trozo de papel rectangular. El niño parecía aferrarlo con fuerza. Mónica sintió una inmensa ternura, lo arropó, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le hubiese gustado encontrarlo despierto, preguntarle qué tal ese primer día, saber cuántos compañeros tenía, pero todas esas cuestiones quedarían para mañana.

Doña Sofía estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, centrada en su labor, aunque la luz que le llegaba de las lámparas no era la adecuada. Mónica se sentó durante unos minutos con ella, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su recamara, agotada por el viaje y los nervios. Lupe había deshecho el equipaje y colocado la maleta en su lugar. La muchacha se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a su cómoda y, exactamente como había ocurrido el día anterior, sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuaderno carmesí. Lo acarició suavemente, lo cogió y lo metió en el bolso que llevaría consigo mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Mónica se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, arañando unos minutos para poder mantener una breve conversación con su amiga. Se excusó con su madre y salió de su casa cuando el sol, perezoso, comenzaba a imponer su tiránica presencia. La joven estaba segura de que Verónica estaría despierta, esperando su visita. Tocó suavemente la puerta principal y esperó hasta que Margarita le dio la bienvenida. La muchacha condujo a Mónica hasta el modesto salón de la casa Montero.

\- Espere aquí señorita. La señorita Verónica fue un momento a la cocina. – Se marchó sigilosamente.

No tuvo que esperar más de unos segundos, Verónica cruzó la puerta que daba a la sala y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días, amiga, sabía que vendrías. ¿Impaciente por saber cómo me las arreglé ayer, eh?" – le dijo con su voz burlona.

\- Seguro que te desenvolviste mejor que nadie, pero quiero detalles. – Sus ojos mostraban todo el interés que sentía.

\- Imagino, siéntate. – Señaló un lugar a poca distancia -. Tenemos tiempo para platicar un poco. – Verónica dirigió a Mónica hacia unos sillones, donde ambas se sentaron para ponerse al día.

\- Acudieron todos los niños que se apuntaron el día anterior. Son pocos, pero estoy segura de que el número amentará. Lamentablemente, algunas familias necesitan el poco dinero que esos chiquitos llevan a sus casa y no pueden permitirse perderlo para mandarlos a la escuela.

\- No debería ser así. – Mónica se apenaba cada vez que hablaba sobre este tema.

\- Cierto, luego están las familias que directamente no creen que sea necesaria tanta educación. En fin, amiga, te sigo contando. Algunos son un poco traviesos, otros más tímidos, forman un grupo muy divertido. Unos pocos saben leer un poquito, pero la mayoría deben empezar desde cero…

\- Quizás sería una buena idea dividirlos en dos grupos.

\- Podría ser. La Hermana Elena se encargará de las clases de religión y yo del resto. Por supuesto, cuento contigo y con la Hermana Gloria.

\- Veo que lo tienes todo pensado. – Mónica le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Ajá.

\- Creo que ya nos demoramos mucho – dijo Mónica, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Es verdad, no paro de hablar. – Verónica la imitó, cogió el bolso que tenía sobre la mesa de café –. ¿Sabes a quién me encontré ayer?, – Mónica abrió los ojos en señal de desconocimiento – a Juan. Parece que se está tomando por costumbre dar un paseo matutino, pasando por la escuela en el proceso. – Era evidente que Verónica empezaba a tantear a su amiga.

\- Oh, ¿qué tal estaba? – peguntó muy curiosa y risueña.

\- Tan guapo como siempre. – Verónica analizó la expresión de su amiga. Mónica se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos más de lo debido. No pudo sacar nada en claro sobre los sentimientos de su amiga. Verónica sabía que Mónica era la inocencia personificada y esa iba a ser su reacción natural, dando igual el objeto de ese comentario; aunque sí podía deducir por la curiosidad de ésta que ese hombre le parecía cuanto menos agradable.

Media hora después, ya en la escuela, Verónica y Mónica, reunieron a los dieciséis niños en la sala principal. Verónica hizo que todos ellos se presentasen, lo habían hecho el día anterior, pero no estaba Mónica para conocerlos. Separaron a los niños en dos grupos, siendo uno adjudicado a Verónica y otro a Mónica y la Hermana Gloria. La mañana transcurrió entre risas y juegos de los pequeños. Mónica quiso tomarse este primer día para tantear a los niños, conocerlos y dejar que se relacionaran entre sí. Al día siguiente empezaría con las lecciones, clases que debía preparar esa misma tarde con la ayuda de su amiga. La muchacha observaba como Ángel hablaba tímidamente con sus compañeros y escuchaba atentamente las historias que estos le relataban; parecía congeniar bien con el resto.

El tiempo se pasó en un suspiró, los niños corretearon hacia sus casas, y las dos amigas se reunieron en el piso superior; Verónica preparaba café en la cocina, mientras Mónica, distraídamente, se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle principal y observó el tránsito de gente. Muchos de sus conocidos pasaban frente a sus ojos, dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar que ella desconocía; Don Noel cruzó a paso acelerado, Doña Carmen también parecía tener mucha prisa. Entre los transeúntes destacó una persona, sus ojos color verde, que en un principio observaban a sus compañeros, recorrieron la fachada de la casa hasta llegar a la ventana del segundo piso, donde ella se encontraba. Ese pequeño cruce de miradas revivió esa extraña sensación a la que no sabía poner nombre. Mónica le lanzó una enorme sonrisa y Juan movió levemente su barbilla hacia abajo e intensifico su mirada. El muchacho se paró en seco en medio de la calle, lo que produjo consternación es sus compañeros que lo llamaron para proseguir su camino. Mónica vio la duda en sus gestos, pero Juan finalmente le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, sin desvelar sus dientes, y siguió su camino calle arriba. La joven siguió con la mirada clavada en ese punto hasta que Verónica la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Mónica? – Como vio que no recibía respuesta, repitió - ¿Mónica?

\- Disculpa, amiga. – Mónica se dirigió hacia la mesa y cogió una pequeña taza que contenía un delicioso y humeante café.

\- ¿Qué mirabas con tanto interés, eh? - Verónica alzo sus cejas.

\- Mmmmm, nada. – La ansiedad aún no había abandonado su cuerpo y su amiga parecía notarlo.

\- Ya veo…


	16. Día 2: Amistad

_**Advertencia** : Esta historia esta basada en "Corazón salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams y en su adaptación televisiva (1993). Por tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas incorporaciones._

 _Ya están los dos capítulos que prometí. Ahora toca escribir. Espero tener, mínimo, uno por semana._

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

 **San Pedro**

Juan

Dos vasos con un líquido ambarino reposaban sobre la mesa. Dos viejos amigos compartían un rato de calma tras pasar la última hora rememorando antiguas historias compartidas. Aún se escuchaba el eco de sus cálidas risas, arañando el silencio que los envolvía. Juan observó a Eduardo y, sin razón aparente, le vino a la mente el momento en el que lo conoció. En ese instante se odiaron a muerte, o quizás sería mejor decir que Juan lo detestó cuando lo vio por primera vez, por segunda vez, por tercera… hasta que no vio motivo para seguir haciéndolo. Juan fue criado en el odio, cultivado y alimentado durante años, su actitud natural frente a un señorito era producto de ese veneno inoculado por su padrastro. Sin embargo, los desplantes y la ira dieron paso a las palabras, estas finalmente condujeron a la simpatía y la complicidad propias de una amistad sincera. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir en qué momento exacto pasaron a ser camaradas, si bien es cierto que no le daban importancia a este detalle.

\- Es extraño volver a San Pedro, después de tantos años. – Eduardo dio un pequeño sorbo. El líquido raspo su garganta y dejo a su paso un agradable ardor.

\- Yo no podría estar tantos años fuera.

\- Pasas larguísimas temporadas en el mar, Juan.

\- Pero no es lo mismo y, desde luego, mis travesías no duran años enteros – dijo el joven haciendo hincapié en la última palabra que emitió.

Juan y Eduardo apuraron el último trago. El final del día trajo una hermosa puesta de sol, los dulces rayos teñían de rojo anaranjado el mar y la brisa, antes cálida, erizaba la piel. Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. El paso de los años no había menguado la familiaridad con la que se trataban, diez años sin verse no modificaron el cariño que se dispensaban, aunque sí pesaban sobre los hombros de Eduardo. Juan recordó la última vez que lo vio, antes de su marcha; sus ojos, normalmente vivaces, mostraban tristeza y resignación. Nunca supo la razón exacta de su partida, Eduardo no le dio una explicación detallada y Juan no insistió. Recordaba la tristeza de su rostro aquel día, pero no hubiese necesitado tirar de recuerdos para evocar algo que tenía ante él, ya que los ojos de su amigo no parecían haber podido desprenderse de ese pesar, se diría incluso que éste había aumentado. Juan sabía muy bien porqué, esa parte de la historia era conocida por todo San Pedro.

Eduardo se levantó de su asiento, parecía dispuesto a terminar con esa agradable reunión.

\- Es hora de irse. – Se despidió dando un fuerte apretón en el hombro de Juan. - No te aconsejo salir a nadar hoy. – El mar estaba revuelto y la brisa más fría de lo habitual.

\- No te prometo nada.

No pasó más de un par de minutos antes de que Juan decidiera bajar a la playa, con una fruta en una mano y su navaja en la otra. Esos últimos días había cogido por costumbre recorrer el camino que una vez lo llevó a toparse con ella, sabía que era imposible encontrársela a esa hora en aquél lugar, pero el paseo, el sonido del mar y el recuerdo alejaba de su mente sus más terribles demonios. Decidió sentarse en la arena y terminó de comerse el delicioso mango que trajo consigo.

Eduardo

Recorrer las calles de San Pedro, en silencio y a solas, sumió a Eduardo en una ligera congoja. La nostalgia lo invadió. El pueblo casi no había cambiado desde su partida, algunas casas nuevas, pero en general, San Pedro lucía tal y como lo recordaba. La pequeña tienda de la esquina era nueva para él, al igual que el enorme árbol que se encontraba en la misma calle que ésta.

El joven no deseaba regresar a la pensión donde residía temporalmente, prefería disfrutar de ese precioso reencuentro, tantos recuerdos tiernos y dolorosos. Ese pueblo y su gente lo vieron crecer; jugó por esas calles, se escondió en sus rincones huyendo de alguna trastada infantil. Esa era la parte que echaba de menos. Se quedó parado donde sabía que no debía, no tenía pensado llegar hasta allí, pero era lo que pasaba con los reencuentros y la nostalgia. El antiguo Eduardo acudía a esa calle con una regularidad pasmosa, aquella casa fue un hogar para él en otro tiempo. El hombre al que más admiraba de niño vivía, y aún vive, allí, donde en otro tiempo era recibido sin invitación, entre risas y gestos de cariño. Ella también vivía allí. Y… a ella también la echaba de menos.


End file.
